The Halfing Chromicles
by Little Esme
Summary: Maddy's a half vamp half human girl with a pack of problems- the main concern being a new boy that is causing problems. Just an hour away is a pack of werewolves that unfortunatly are like family... family that wants her dead.
1. Reynes

**Sorry for any deju vu. This was an idea that has gotten WAAAAAAAAAAY outta control. I'd love to hear what you guys think. I can always use ideas either in this story or its sequels.**

The Wind blew wildly through my hair as I ran through the thick forest. To moral eyes, the trees would've been a blurry, brown mess, but my vampric eyes could still see the details of the trees and leaves even at this incredible speed. My sharp senses could also pick up the babbling brook in the distance and the scent of a nearby heard of deer.

I had half a mind to change my course and hunt down the gentle animals, but my thirst was controllable, and I was meeting someone at the brook. Nothing could stop me from seeing him again, the first time in a year. To see his face when he sees me! Fro my close friend to no longer be a threat. Maybe I could tell him my secret.

"Buono giorno, me mistera. Have you gained your freedom?" he called at the edge of dark and light.

"Ah, me amico, si, si. My life has been changed forever," I sighed, trying to find his face in the dark.

Nicholas stood tall and at ease. His pale skin looked enchanting in the dark, vaguely showing off his chocolate brown hair and crisp facial features. The more I stared, the more he looked familiar. His hair faded to a sandy color, and his skin tanned a little, but he was still pale. His formal, gentle smile widened and relaxed. He laughed and rolled his head back. Nicholas had transformed into my high school crush!

"Dustin! How-? What did you do with Nicholas?" I yelled.

A faint, pink glow formed around my human friend. It started out from his head and slowly spread around his entire body. The light moved with him and scared me to death.

"No, Maddy. He's not right for you. Live with me and the natural world," he crooned.

_How could a killer love you?_

"What did you call him?"

"Nothing. So, you take after your father, too? Weird, for a human."

"I'm not-! My father? What do you know about him?"

The man started laughing harder and growing. He was a warrior, my enemy. His long, jet black hair blew viciously in the air, but I couldn't feel any wind. His skin was dark, and his piercing eyes were even darker.

"I know all about you, vampan. You are neither human nor vampire. You area monster's child. You should not exist!"

His loud, ancient voice was full of authority and shook me.

"My family would never kill another human! Neither will I! I am not human! I _am_ a vampire!"

But I felt the tears building up. How could that be? Christopher bit me. I could remember the intense pain. The thought of it almost made me wither in pain again. The burning liquid fire crawling across my body, rushing through my veins. The icy coldness followed the fire, locking everything into place, preserving me in an icy, beautiful shell.

To prove my immortality, I walked into the sunlight, ready to refract the light in breath-taking, moving "shadows." Instead, I saw nothing. My pale skin only shined bright white; I was still a vampan. I let the tears fall.

The Indian Chief smiled proudly at my mistake.

"Don't cry, Madison. I don't' see anything wrong with you," whispered Dustin.

But when I looked up, the boy was fading into Nicholas again. Panic covered his face.

"What are you?" gasped my vampire friend. "You're skin! You said you never lied to me! The Montacherios will kill you! Freak!"

And he ran away. Every form of my life, past, present, and future, was gone.

* * *

"Wake up, my Impossible Child. At least you despise the dogs, too. Wake up before you sleep your life again and die an old lady," softly whispered a beautiful male voice.

"Wini wouldn't let me," I mumbled.

"Does she talk in her sleep?" laughed Justin Anderson, one of my lunch friends.

"No, she's awake. Since when does Wini have the right to overrule me?" said the male, Christopher.

"Since when can you make that decision on your own? Mom deserves to have her say," I rebutted.

"I could make her take my side."

I sat up straight and glared at my father. He, Dustin, my best friend Katie, Justin, and a few others were all gathered around our usual lunch table.

"That's cheating, and you wouldn't. Not in the mood to argue about it. Is it almost time for fifth hour?"

"Do you feel well?" Dad asked.

"You would know," I teased. "I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind. What time is it?" My father chuckled to himself.

I never could get over the perfection of my dad. His white skin somehow couldn't look too white like mine sometimes did, but maybe that was because, unlike me, he had dirty-blonde hair, always messy and neat at the same time. His hair brought out the crystal blue rim around his irises-his last tie to humanity. The rest of his eyes were midnight black. They were what made him appear frightening, but today they were calm and gentle.

"Time to readjust your sleeping pattern. Fifth hour starts in less than ten minutes," he replied, his eyes beginning to drift away towards our family's table in the far corner.

_Mom's waiting for you?_

He smiled and looked down like he was embarrassed.

Christopher was unique, even for a vampire. He was one of the few of our- _his-_ kind with a special ability. Each gift was a different and complex as the person himself, like a fingerprint. Of the several powers I'd heard of either in myths or from experience, Christopher was always the most interesting to me. He had the ability to read and alter thoughts. If necessary, he could even erase recent memories and replace them with others. Though Dad wasn't the strongest or deadliest of our clan, he was the most dangerous.

That smile he gave me said it all: my parents were ditching class today. Mom must have been worried about spending too much time with humans.

"Oh. You two stay out of trouble, and I'll see you later!" I said quickly, grabbing my backpack and speed-walking to the door.

"Cut it out and pay attention today," Christopher ordered, but we both knew I wouldn't.

Dustin and I walked down the hall to our U.S. history class. I tried to keep calm and relaxed, but I always wondered if he saw through my act. Half of me wanted him to, but the other half was scared.

What if he felt the same way about us? Nothing would have made me happier- except immortality, of course, but that was a different problem to iron out. But I shouldn't waste his or my time with a human that- hopefully- soon I'd want to kill. Vampire-human relationships were unheard of, and in the one exception Mom was changed anyway. I could never do that Dustin.

Yet, I was still human, and summer flings had never seriously hurt anyone….

Perhaps my biggest fear was having to lie. Love and lies never went hand-in-hand without a sword or two between them. Dustin would need to know the truth about me, but that was a secret my family was willing to break ties over. Both my human and vampire instincts told me to protect myself.

"I didn't know you could sleep," Dustin teased once we were in our seats.

"Ha ha. I don't need much sleep."

"Or food?"

It was true. I only _needed_ a few hours a night, but lazy humanity requested at least five hours a day. Lately I'd been sleeping for an hour or two a day and staying up all night with my aunt or uncle. No one complained; it was just one of my phases again, and my human body was starting to take control again.

As far as food went, I never ate much. A bowl of cereal for breakfast, a slice of cheese pizza at lunch, and some kind of small meal at night was plenty. A glass of water kept me hydrated and refreshed. Another unhealthy human phase I had was not eating anything for weeks and living solely on that glass of water a day. I never gained or lost any weight from the lost of appetite. Nothing changed about me during that except drinking blood seemed less disgusting.

"Your point?" I asked as I began to dig for my notes.

"If you don't starve yourself to death, you'll die of exhaustion."

Dustin sounded like he really cared. Was that enough to ask me out?

Slow down, Maddy. Two weeks here doesn't entitle you to the hottest sophomore at Glendale High School! At least, that's what I kept telling myself.

"Death can only touch those who haven't been bitten by Satan."

"I'm not ready for God to call home his most beautiful angel."

The bell rang before I could say anything back. Then entered dear, old Mrs. Robin. The round, little lady was as nice as a saint, but the sixty- or seventy-something year old teacher should have retired when she could remember how.

"Morning, dears!" she greeted us with her high, bubbly voice.

I shook my head, looking at the clock above Robin's head. 1:05. Well, at least she had her notes to teach from.

"Mr. Hucklebee, our grand principal, has just informed me that we'll have a new student this week! He'll be in my fifth hour, so if you come early maybe you can meet him before he leaves. Now, to more history-making matters. Who can tell me when the Vietnam War started?"

When Robin was deep into her lecture, Dustin laid a piece of paper on my notes. I shoved my notes to the side knowing that someone could teach me at home if I had trouble.

Has Bird lost it or what?

I laughed to myself as I wrote back.

We call her Bird for a reason, don't we? Wonder what she'll do when she sees the new kid this hour?

Too bad you won't see it. I'll send you a picture of it.

I looked across the aisle, confusion written all over my face. He took the paper back.

Aren't you leaving tomorrow?

Oh! The Reynes family camping trip, a.k.a., the vampire's hunting trip and my free weekend.

We leave after school.

Right after?

I started to write "no" and start some friendly flirting, but my wind went blank. I had no idea what I was going to say or what I was writing about. For some reason my mind was locked on the Vietnam War.

War at home

Hippies formed

"peace not war"

rebellion in maj-

_DAD! I know this already. This may be my last chance to go out with him!_

My phone buzzed once in my purse. I quickly retrieved it before anyone around me heard it.

No. When we leave ur supposed 2 b gone 2.

_Don't tell Mom. I want to talk to her first._

"What's wrong?" whispered Dustin.

"Well, Derek, many young Americans didn't understand the importance of helping lesser countries," said Robin, answering the question Dustin meant for me.

Sorry. Spaced out then Christopher texted me. Not sure. Sorry.

I watched Dustin's happy face sink as he read the note. His only response was a long shrug. If only I'd inherited my parents' powers! I wished I could have read his mind or seen what he was feeling, to have Aurora sight like my mother, Maria, like I did in my dream.

My mind began to drift away from my wishes, but I caught myself. I knew Dad was listening and that he was willing to change my mind today.

_Stop!_

My mind began to focus again as I fought Dad's power.

_If you don't want me to wish I was like you, don't let me see how Mom does or hear other people's thoughts! You even gave me the pain in the dream, didn't you? I'm not scared of pain._

Not two seconds had passed before my phone buzzed again.

I can still try, can't I? Besides, everyone should be able to see like Maria at least once in his or her life.

Dustin passed the note back.

Have fun. Do me a favor? Take plenty of pictures of Wini camping for me. I vet her world falls every time she breaks a nail!

I'd watch it if I were you. Wini's as tough as any of the guys. She's never wrong, and she never loses a fight.

Then I'll be the first to beat her. I'm sorry, but your sister's a bitch! Someone needs to beat the hell out of her.

Good luck, but expect an "I told you so" at your funeral. And don't bother quoting the Bible around her. She knows it by heart.

Damn. Fire?

Gotta catch her first.

Easy. I'll set up a walk-in closet with a full-sized mirror.

We both laughed quietly.

The bell rang to dismiss class, and Winifred was waiting for me. A few boys passing by stopped to stare at my aunt, but if she noticed, she ignored them.

No one could blame the guys for staring. Wini Hawthorne was by far the most gorgeous vampress I'd ever seen. True, she was short, an outstanding four-nine, but she used her height as an excuse to wear nothing but high wedges and boots. Today, she wore her favorite pair sandal heels that gave her an extra four inches. She added to her imaginary height by wearing a tiny, denim mini skirt that should've caused the school administrators to send her home. Lucky her never got cold form the chilly Oregon weather. She completed the outfit with an electric blue kimono. I noticed hat she painted her finger- and toenails to match.

"Hilarious, Maddy," she groaned as Dustin and I passed her.

"We were kidding," I said.

"You're such as pain sometimes, but I guess that's partly my fault. Mom and Dad should have known better than to let me and James baby-sit you for long trips. Oh!"

She stared at the trophy case down the hall for a few seconds.

My aunt was also gifted. She had the ability to see the future, but I didn't think she as a great psychic. Wini was never wrong-ever- but she couldn't see the future on demand. When she felt a vision coming on she had to see it in a reflection; otherwise, she'd miss it.

"Is about time, Maddy. Will you play 'Dance of the Reed Flutes' instead?"

"Wini, I don't even know where it is. Will I remember how? It's been years since I've played.

I tried to think back to the last time I played my flute. I was showing off to my friend in New Hampshire. She foolishly bet me twenty dollars that I couldn't play the piccolo part of "Stars and Stripes" for memory. That was nearly two years ago, just a few weeks after my fifteenth birthday, yet the memory triggered my fingers, slightly moving through the rapid trills and jumps. That gave me hope.

"Of course! But what's wrong? You only play that depressing song when you're upset."

The pale blue rim around her eyes seemed brighter today. Her concern was overwhelming.

"No reason, but now that you mention it, I think I will play tonight. Maybe this weekend I'll dig out some piano pieces and resurrect the old hobby," I said smiling.

Dustin elbowed me playfully. Surprise covered his handsome face.

"You're a musician? I swear, just when I think I've got you figured out you surprise me again."

"I get that a lot," I blushed.

"Humph," pouted Wini.

"What's with her?" Dustin whispered in my ear.

"Murder is illegal," Wini spat at him. "At least it is if you get caught. Catch me in a walk-in closet! I'll show you fire."

"No way," Dustin muttered to himself. "No way in hell she knew I said that. How-?"

"I told you so," I laughed as we turned the corner and left my aunt.

We stopped outside my biology class and stared awkwardly at each other. This could've been the moment for us; I could have asked him our. I was known for being brave, but now all my courage was a puddle of fear cupped in Dustin's wonderful hands.

"There's something about your family that makes me superstitious. I'm afraid I'll forget or I won't have a chance to ask you," he said, his eyes looking everywhere but at me.

"Ask me now."

Too bad Christopher or Maria couldn't be conveniently standing behind him so I could know what he was thinking. Although it would've been awkward having my parents around when I wanted to ask a guy out- not that Dustin was aware of my parents' true identities. To him they were my strict, older brother and sister.

"It's a request really. Call me when you get home this weekend. My mom watches the news too much, so I've heard a few things. Monstrous animals run wild around here."

"I'm worried about a pack of wolves."

"Will you?"

"Of course," I promised, the bell ringing above us.

With a quick, friendly peck on the cheek, Dustin raced across campus towards his next class.

I passed my biology quiz with flying colors again, and as a reward, Mr. Callard let his A students go ten minutes early- just enough time to beat my family to James's black mustang.

Living with a coven all your life- even if they were civilized- proved as useful as it was dangerous. During one of my parents' weekend hunts when Wini and James would watch me, James taught me how to pick locks and make master keys. I always kept one with me.

Without any trouble, I turned the fake key in the lock and opened the passenger door. With time to kill, I flipped though the radio stations trying to find something good. Finally, I settled with a classical station and got lost in my library book. I didn't come back to reality until James tapped on the glass.

"I locked the doors, and I'm the only one with the keys. How did you get in?" my uncle asked.

James Reynes was the tallest in our family and also the most fun, despite his scary background. His strong, think build leaned against my door, holding my prisoner.

"I picked the lock exactly like you taught me," I replied sweetly.

He ran one of his pale hands through his short brown hair and glared down at me. His sharp, chiseled features looked as hard as his stony skin, a first for my easy-going "brother." Only his eyes showed the amusement he couldn't deny.

"Should've known," he muttered. "I swear, you become less human everyday. One day you'll wake up and want to hunt with us."

"James, that day came when I realized what 'vampire' meant."

We glared at each other, our eyes not blinking or moving away. I stared into his midnight black eyes until mine hurt. I broke away, and he laughed victoriously. The light brown around his eyes lit up a little.

"Move, Madison! I claimed shot-gun before Maria was born!" Wini called out as she and my parents crossed the parking lot.

I reluctantly crawled to the back seat.

"Dustin's looking at you," Maria said softly as she got in.

In a flash I turned around to see him. He and his friend, Tyler, were talking between their cars. I loved watching him laugh. The world melted away when he was happy like that.

"What color is he?" I whispered even though he couldn't hear me.

"Sky blue. Wini, is he going to ask her our or not?"

"Undecided. You're too much of a mystery, Maddy," my aunt replied.

"Madison," corrected my parents.

"Whatever. I told you the name; therefore, I have the right to call her what I want!"

Mom let out a low, annoyed growl.

Everyone said I looked like Mom. We were about the same height and had long, raven black hair that fell to our waists. The biggest difference was that she was beautiful! Her white skin looked like porcelain and brought out her captivating eyes. As the youngest vampire in our coven, her eyes were the blackest and deepest. Living only on animal blood from the beginning had saved a lot of her unique, emerald green irises. I had green eyes, too, but even on the best days they never glowed like Maria's.

James pulled into the long driveway, and our enormous, two-story mansion appeared behind the trees. Laying on the city-limit line, the grey stone house was irregularly shaped, but I loved our home from the moment I saw it. Five large windows welcomed visitors to the front and accented the brightly colored gardens that lined the house and nearby trees. The curvy driveway lead to the enormous backyard.

My uncle parked in front of the four-car garage, and I jumped out. Elizabeth Reynes opened the door for us, but I didn't stop to say hi. Wini's was burning brighter and brighter in my heart, and the need to play "Syrinx" was stronger than it had been in a long time.

I ran upstairs to my bedroom and shut the door behind me.

"'Reed Flutes' first!" Wini called behind me.

I threw my backpack on my full-sized canopy bed and dug out my old flute. The thin, black case was brand new, a fifteenth birthday present from Mom, but the Armstrong inside was over sixty years old. The sterling silver flute once belonged to Maria's mother, my biological grandmother, and was her pride and joy. Even after half a century, the keys shined brilliantly, and the tone was splendid.

I held it in playing position and slowly began a much needed warm up. Every note in every major, minor, and chromatic scale come out flawlessly, just as Wini predicted. To thank her, I began to play Tchaikovsky's famous "Nutcracker" tune.

My mind began to drift away from the bouncy melody, and I thought about my strange family, especially the ironic leaders Dr. Thomas Reynes and his mate Elizabeth. Our father was a young genius who miraculously overcame his natural instincts and became an ER surgeon. The pale, blonde haired doctor was always the talk of the hospitals, but he only paid attention to his patients.

Over two hundred years ago he met our mother. Elizabeth was a young bride who lost her husband in the war of 1812, and out of grief tried to commit suicide. Her baby sister foiled her attempt by called the local doctor before the poison won. Thomas couldn't let Elizabeth die or live with possible mental disorders, so he changed her. Now the protective vampire works at a daycare; more importantly, she became me third, and only living grandmother- if a vampire is alive. She talked Christopher into marrying Mom; she's part of the reason I exist.

Wini's favorite song ended, and I immediately lost myself in Dubussy's "Syrinx." The solo's crawling beats sent goose bumps down my arms, and the falling sixteenth notes rolled through me. When I finished, Christopher knocked on the door.

"It's good to hear you play again," he said.

"I can't explain it, but this place feels right to me. Maybe it's because Maria's dad is only an hour away. I feel change ahead." "Stephen would be proud to see his granddaughter playing that flute," he said as he kissed my hair.


	2. New Kid

**Hey! My sole critic... Slightly disappointed here. The more reviews the more often I'll update, & the happier I'll be. I don't want to waste my time posting something no one's interested it, so let me know what you think!**

Relief came Friday at lunch. Half the day was over, and my lies were almost over. True, once the weekend started I'd lose all contact with my Eugene friends until Sunday when the family returned, but at least I wouldn't have to lie to their faces anymore- today. To celebrate, I sat with my family.

I got out of the lunch line with my chicken strips and saw Katie standing awkwardly at the condiment bar. I walked over to her.

"I'm sitting with my family today," I told her.

"Would they mind having one more today?"

Normally humans tried to stay away from vampires, calling them weird but not knowing why. There are a few exceptions to that rule- my mother when she lived in East Side, Oregon, and me, of course were the biggest examples- but none of my friends showed any sign of difference before. The request caught me off guard.

"What? I mean, they won't mind," I said as soon as I recovered.

_Dad? Can Mom handle another human sitting with us today?_

We started walking to the Reynes table, and I began analyzing my coven's every move. Wini and Dad were talking mentally, and neither one seemed tense about our visitor. James was sitting between his mate and brother. He playfully shoved Dad out of the way an brought in two more chairs for us. Mom sat next to Dad, but all her attention as elsewhere.

"Hey, guys," Katie mumbled as we sat down. "May I sit here?"

"A friend of Maddy's is a friend of ours," James replied, showing off his handsome smile.

"They all look alike," Dad growled.

"And all of us are the same, and all blacks are the same, and all Chinese, too? You're just prejudice," Mom snapped back.

"Peace. Everyone's different, but, Maria, you can't let your past cloud the truth. Besides the Monacherios, they're the most dangerous to us," said James.

Katie rolled her eyes and started eating in silence. My friends were used to my family's strange behavior, but this took even me off guard.

"M-Maria, did you yell at him?" I gasped.

"Not yet," she muttered.

Dad growled softly.

"Fine. Wini, is it?" he muttered.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she sighed.

"Maria thinks she knows the new kid, but I know she doesn't," he explained.

This brought Katie to life.

"Caleb? Trust me, Maria, you've never met him. He's some freak native boy thrown into the real world."

"Like an Indian?" I asked. "We haven't met any of those since we lived in Alaska."

"You lived in-?"

"I was born there, Katie. That's not the point."

"That's not who she was thinking of," Dad complained.

"Stop! I said he looks familiar, but Madison's right. I haven't seen them since we lived in Brandon. Being this close to home reminds me of them all," Mom explained, her voice growing sadder and sadder.

I knew how she felt. Her father, Stephen Evans, still lived in the small town of Brandon, Oregon, only an hour drive away- vampire speed. Just across the highway was another small town and reservation, Coos Bay, home of the Coquille Indians. The chief was Stephen's best friend, and his son was Mom's boyfriend. What mortals didn't know what the entire tribe was a runaway pack of werewolves, and they knew about my coven- and me.

"Weird," said Wini, looking in a small mirror. "That's not an Indian phrase. Well, that ends that. Caleb's not one of them."

Dad instantly relaxed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Not that we mind, Katie, but why aren't you with your friends?" James asked as I helped myself to his food.

"Maddy! You're eating! Eat your own though!" Katie called out.

"Eat whatever you want. Both of you. It'll go to waste if you don't," James said.

"Anyway, Justin's being a jerk. I'm not going back out with him. I can do better," Katie replied as she shyly took a roll from James's tray.

I rolled my eyes and let her go into her usual monologue.

Lunch ended too soon, and I began walking down the hall towards Ms. Bird. Dustin walked beside me but left me to my thoughts. My human instincts screamed for me to acknowledge him, but my immortal side told the other to shut up and let me think.

Why was it so important that Wini could see Caleb? Did that mean he was humans? OF course he was human! The lupi would always stay in Coos Bay. They weren't my problem yet. I had two more weeks before Spring Break, two weeks before meeting my worst enemy.

We sat in our seats and took out our notes.

"Do you have to leave right after school?" he asked.

My stomach was doubling into tight knots over and over. The pain, fear, and nerves hurt so bad I couldn't take it any more. I had to tell him no; he deserved to know the truth. But the truth would kill him emotionally as well as physically, thanks to the vampire kings.

"The sooner the better," I lied smoothly, the knots in my stomach twisting harder.

His face dropped a little, so my body language must have been as convincing as my voice. I tried not to sound as excited.

"I'll call you the second we pull in the dive, like I promised. It might be late, though."

"I won't sleep until you call. If little you can go without sleep, I can, too."

Mrs. Robin shut the door as the bell rang. The comical lady looked lost standing in front of the class, and at least three students tried to get up to lead her to her desk.

"No, no, dears! I know what I'm doing but where is he? The new boy. Cody!"

She pointed to someone in the back of the room. He looked tall and shy hiding behind the class, but when he stood up he became a new man.

The Native American towered over Ms. Bird. Everything about him sent shivers down my spine. His mahogany skin, as beautiful as it was, scared me. He was strong and had on a T-shirt to show off his muscular arms. For some reason I wondered if he could beat me in an arm wrestling match. I mentally laughed at the crazy idea. I was faster and stronger than any human my age.

Maybe the way he stood was the cause of my unreasonable worry. This man was proud, maybe a warrior or a hunter. His serious face showed no emotion, and his eyes surveyed ours.

A flicker of feelings escaped through his nearly black eyes when they saw me. He recovered so quickly I didn't have a chance to translate before he spoke.

"My name is Caleb Storm, and I'm the fifteen year-old prince of my tribe."

He still had the voice of a teen, but I could almost feel the magic behind it. It demanded respect and terrified me.

But why? He was just a stupid Native. Human. What was the worst that could happen? He could find out what I am, and we'd have to move and kill him. My family's had to move before because of my alien-like grace, so moving wouldn't bother me too much. But we've never had to silence people.

We wouldn't have to. I could keep my family's secrets.

"My tribe is… different, I guess. We're half Indian, and half Italian-Romanian, and out of us odd-balls, I'm the special one, half white-man, half Coquille."

His eyes locked on mine and wouldn't let me go. They were warning me, sending me a message, but the meaning was lost in transaction.

"Welcome to Eugene, Oregon, Calvin," Ms. Robin said as she showed Caleb to his seat, one row away from me.

After class, Dustin offered to walk me to sixth hour. We didn't get too far before the new kid stopped us.

"Hey, Madison, right? I tried to remember everyone's names when Ms. Robin took role. I don't remember yours thought."

"Dustin."

"Do either of you know M. Evans? I don't' know where she is."

Caleb's black eyes were more relaxed than before.

"No," Dustin answered politely. "What does she teach?"

Caleb quickly looked down at his schedule and backed up.

"Sorry. I'm confusing myself. I mixed two names together. I know where my next class is. Thanks, anyway, Dustin. Madison."

He left as James met us. My uncle stopped Dustin and me in our tracks and didn't move for a few seconds, his ears listening to something beyond even my range. He rolled his eyes, laughing at whatever had his attention, and looked back at us.

"You might as well go to class, Dustin. We're leaving early," James said in his low, velvet voice.

"Now? Why?" I squeaked.

"Wini said it would be best, and Maria agrees. Christopher has been keeping a close eye on her all day, and Thomas hates to see us act like guard dogs on each other. He's picking up Elizabeth now."

"I'll meet you at the car," I promised.

I turned to Dustin and hugged him. His strong arms held me tightly. My mind saw how it could be: Dustin holding me, his girl, and kissing me before wishing me a good trip. I would kiss him back and tell him I'd miss him. The moment would be filled with love.

Instead he let go and said, "You promised."

"I did. The minute we pull in the drive, you'll know."

I quickly turned and ran down the hall to catch up with my family.

The car stopped outside the garage, and we all got out. The vampires threw their backpacks in the corner of the kitchen, and James and Wini ran out again. I hugged my parents good-bye and waved as they jumped in the back of the Mustang.

I ran upstairs as fast as I could and made myself comfortable in my parents' enormous room. Dad's music collection combined with Mom's limited music taste took up an entire wall, ceiling to floor. The CDs, most of them digitally restored, ranged form Dad's 1850's youth to today. As a result from the wide varieties, I'd grown up to like everything from John Phillips Sousa's marches to Louis Armstrong's one-of-a-kind jazz to the Beatles to Coldplay. And Dad had every genera in between.

I looked through the modern rock albums and pulled out one by Maroon5. "Can't Stop" played through Dad's state-of-the-art stereo system as I used the laptop.

Madison Hawthorn, blood sister of Wini and Maria, adopted cousins of Christopher and James Reynes, may not be able to talk to Eugene, but my past lives were still free to do what they wanted.


	3. Confirmed Fear

**Sorry I haven't updated. I'll take a lot of the blame because I've lost my flash drive with my typed extended copy, but I haven't had enough reviews! Please let me know what you think & what may be confusing. Now, after far too long, I continue with Maddys' story. And Happy Holidays!**

It was nice to talk to my old friends from Vermont, and the long conversations kept me entertained. But their stories and gossip weren't important to me anymore. Parting with my homes always came easy, and one day, I would be able to leave my school and friends in Eugene just as easily- well, most of them.

Thomas sometimes wished I couldn't start my life over so easily, but he understood. Although my human heart missed all of my old friends, my vampire mind made separating easy. Friends tells friends the complete truth, and I'd never done that to anyone outside my family. There has always been distance.

The greatest distance was between Nicholas and me, but he know more about me than any other friend. I met the vampire a few years ago in Maine at a bookstore. I was reading through some different gothic books when the hunter crept up quietly behind me. As many nomadic human hunters, he enjoyed playing with his food, and curiosity was burning him.

"Why would a pretty, innocent girl like you read such haunting tales of blood suckers and hairy beats? Let me guide you to a better selection," he said sweetly.

Like all vampires, his voice was soft and rich, full of kindness and warmth though the majority are cold and brutal to anything and everything around them. Their voices usually start the monstrous plan into motion, beckoning the human target into the trap, but that wasn't the case for me. I was used to voices like that, and it had no effect on me.

"You judge a book by its cover, then?" I asked. "Fairy tales bore me; at least inside these bloody plots are some real-life characters and events."

That was the last answer he expected, but he stayed true to his plan. Eventually he did lead me out of the bookstore, but the more he talked to me, the more unpredictable I became. I never realized what he was until we sat down at the food court. He didn't eat, of course, but I still didn't notice.

"I have never met another like you before," he began. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were more than an average human child."

I looked up from my lunch and met his grey-rimmed, blood red eyes.

I jumped back shaking because I'd never met a real hunter before, not without someone's protection.

"You know about me? Law says I must kill you, but I need to know: how do you know?"

Even to this day I couldn't say why I told him, but something felt right about the strange man. His thirsty eyes, obviously ready for my blood, simply asked to be trusted, and that, the Reynes say, was my mother's greatest fault and my own. Still, I don't regret it.

"A coven of vampires raise me. A leader and his wife, another odd couple, and my… guardians you could say. They're one of the few that don't drink human wine."

The friendship began there, and Nicholas bought a tracphone- nomads never deal with communication devices because they have no need for contacting others. Over the years we texted each other about life. I was mostly honest with him, but my heritage was always a secret. I told him that my parents died when I was an infant- true if you believe that vampires are dead- and the Reynes family adopted me. Knowing the danger behind the fake knowledge, he insisted we spoke in code in case a third party intercepted our conversation.

"Only in person may the key release us from these annoying chains. Until then, misteria, a lock and key is always in hand."

I hadn't talked to him in months, so I was surprised when I received a text message from him.

'Teria? Do you have time to talk to an old man?'

'Of course! We speak English today?'

'Si. Few speak English in Romania, so no one will know your secrets.'

'Romania? Ur brave 2 b close 2 lupi'

'Im brave to stay in Europe where the war still fights hard. Lupi would kill me before asking about you. Florence, home of our kings, is many times more dangerous.'

'I hope ur wrong. Surely lupi r smarter than 2 attack 1st'

'dumb dogs'

'Si, ur majesty, but I hope the American runaways have more brains. U can't talk 2 those who don't listen.'

'Si. Have your guardians gave you your crown?'

European vampires still refer to themselves as the Kings and Queens of the Night. To have a crown made you one of them.

'U know I wish. Same rules apply- college 1st'

'Its not wise to wait so long. I must leave now. The Romeliens are on the hunt again. Farewell, mi misteria'

Romeliens. An involuntary shiver shot down my spine. There were supposedly the sons of Romulus, co-founder of Rome, and though they weren't as powerful as the Remeliens, a wise person wouldn't cross their hunting path.

I set my phone on a dresser and walked downstairs. I sat down at the kitchen table and looked at the open backyard. The sky was black, and the never-ending spread of clouds continuously rained down. I listened for the always noisy birds, but the only sounds for miles was the pitter patter of rain. And two fast approaching cars.

The black Mustang pulled up first, but Thomas's cream Mercedes soon followed. Mom came inside first, her long hair soaking wet and flying behind her as she sped upstairs. James was right behind her, both gone before I could understand what I'd really seen.

"James, don't' break anything," Elizabeth sighed as she and her mate walked into the kitchen.

'They won't," Wini promised as she and Dad sat down with me.

She took out her compact mirror and began watching the future. Dad, too, was mentally gone, using his power to hear and see the fight from every angle. Did I dare get involved in a vampire's conflict? Objective third party should be safe.

"Elizabeth, what's going on and who started it?"

"James, of course," my grandmother laughed. She checked the house phone for any messages- none were important- as she continued. "He called Maria tame while she was hunting, and if Christopher hadn't been there to calm her, those two would have challenged each other right there in the woods."

"Draw," smugly said Wini, closing her mirror with confidence.

"Not yet," corrected Dad. "James is pink. He made one mistake-"

"But he recovers and attacks… three, two, one, now!"

"Damn it!" James cried from upstairs.

"Draw. Wini, Christopher, you cheat!" Mom called.

The two came back down stairs, both of them still looking wild.

"We blocked each other and any attack would have left us vulnerable," James explained. "If your parents ever let you have your way, Wini can teach you how to fight, Maddy."

"How was your weekend?" Mom asked.

"Full of gossip. I talked to Amber in Vermont mostly, and I stayed in the sun yesterday."

There was no need to mention Nicholas. He was more found of the Reynes than they were of him, and that wasn't saying much.

"You're yellow. Are you that happy to see us or do you want something?" asked Mom using her bizarre color-talk.

That's what made Mom more unique that any other vampire. She saw emotions around people. Feelings shined a certain color, and after years of practice-and Dad's guidance- Maria was able to predict a person's reaction almost as well as Christopher could.

"I promised Dustin I would call as soon as we got home. Are we officially home yet?"

"It's midnight, Madison," said Thomas, emptying his pockets on the kitchen counter. "You should both be asleep because you have school tomorrow."

"If I get an hour or two I'll be fine, and the rest of you guys aren't going to bed."

"Vampires don't sleep," Elizabeth said.

"Your point?"

My grandmother glared and bopped me on the head.

"Come on," I begged. "Dustin will be awake, and I won't take long."

Slowly I inched toward the grand staircase. Their permission didn't matter; they couldn't stop me. I saw Dad roll his eyes.

"Five minutes," he ordered.

Four seconds later I was lying across my bed, dialing my crush's number. Every ring grew more and more maddening. At last, a groggy human boy answered.

"You remembered," he yawned.

"Of course. Did I wake you?"

"Have you seen a clock lately?"

"I know it's late, but I seem to recall you saying if I didn't sleep you wouldn't sleep."

"I caved. Somehow, you must have found the secret to never sleeping. I didn't think you'd get back so late though."

"I told you so," I laughed. "I have to get some sleep, too. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hey! Do you know the single table by the jukebox?"

"I think so."

"I'll save you a seat there at lunch. Until then."

"Until then," I promised.

We hung up, and for once in my life I hurried to fall asleep, praying that the hours would pass quickly until I was alone with Dustin.

_I was alone by the cold Oregon ocean, the sky dark and gloomy, the waves choppy and lazily slapping the shoreline. The scene was breathtaking, but the strange silence had my vampire instincts on red-alert. My sharp eyes constantly scanned the trees, knowing I wasn't alone, but my hunter blended perfectly into the dark._

_I looked again to my far right, and two silver eyes stared back. Slowly, a grey werewolf strutted onto the beach, its eyes never blinking or moving from mine. Its head lowered, and its shouldered recoiled back like a spring building tension to pounce._

_I had two options: fight for my life or run. Fighting wouldn't work because not even full vampires could easily beat a lycanthropy, a werewolf, and I was still a vampan, part human. The lycanthropy wouldn't spare my life because I'm human or a child. No, it knew what I was, and it wanted my dead. That only left my last option, but the wolf would be faster than me. I was screwed._

_"Mortira!" it spat at me, teeth bared. "Bow before the prince, a Remelien!"_

_With lightning speed, it leap towards me. I somehow got away as a full moon appeared overhead. Behind me, a pack of ear-splitting howls cried into the night. Stupidly, I glanced back and saw a small camp on the far end of the beach._

_"Going somewhere, Reynes?" asked Caleb in front of me._

I jerked up, my breath forced and ragged. My heart pounded against my ribs, hurting me, and I felt ice cold. Mom was on the end of my bed.

"Do you want to talk about it? I've never seen you so scared."

Worry covered my mother's face and dulled her gorgeous, emerald eyes. She reached out and held my hands steady as I calmed my heart and breathing.

"I'm better," I promised.

She waited, and I almost lied about the dream, not wanting to put my Spring Break in jeopardy. Not to mention Mom still felt very strongly about her Coquille friends. I remembered that Dad probably saw my dream, and probably ended it for me like he did last Thursday at school. If I didn't' tell, he would.

I gasped. Caleb! I shook the thought away and retold the dream.

"Lycanthropy. It wanted to kill me, the half-breed," I whispered.

"Oh. Danney won't let them hurt you. Whether anyone likes it or not, you're an honorary tribe member through me." She kissed my forehead. "Get dressed. We leave for school in an hour."

I didn't think about the nightmare anymore that day. Instead I daydreamed about what Dustin had in mind. We'd never sat alone at school before, and in the couple of times that we were along outside of school, he'd never hinted about something important. Was Wini's prediction wrong? No, Wini was never wrong.

"You weren't kidding about getting home late," he laughed as I sat down in the only seat across from him.

I laughed too and answered.

"Nope. Always late and always will be. So, what's up?"

"First, I've got to know: What is it like to see Wini in the wild?"

I rolled my eyes.

"She's tough. When my family leaves on trips, she's very independent. The longer she's outside the more she runs away, always searching."

"Is she still a bitch?"

"If you interrupt her, yes, but we're all like that. Who are you staring at?"

I turned to see what was going on, but nothing looked out of place.

"Caleb is staring at you."

I looked around for the new kid, and soon found him. His face still showed no emotion, but it was obvious that something was bothering him. His eyes shifted over towards my usual tabled. A faint smile appeared on his face before his eyes locked back on me.

I was no expert on lip reading, but if the speaker make it obvious, like Caleb had, I could understand that- I thought. In over-exaggerated motions, I saw him mouth "Halfling."

The word didn't' click with anything at first, and I knew my confusion was written clearly on my face. Caleb seemed annoyed, but as a repeated the word to myself I made connection. Caleb nodded once and joined his table's conversation again.

"What?" asked Dustin, still clueless to what happened-might have happened. "What did he say?"

"Umm… I'm-I'm not sure," I said, praying that I'd told the truth.

"Weird. There's something strange about that kid. You know, that's been happening a lot lately. The new kids always have a secret or a mystery."

I looked at him, trying to see if he was joking or accusing me. H shot up one eyebrow and smiled crookedly. I relaxed at the joke and decided to play along.

"Maybe Eugene's become too gray over the years, and we're the gossip this town needs."

"Right, because this school is so predictable. I'll figure you out one day."

"Don't bet on it."

The lunch bell rang, and Dustin and I gathered our backpacks before walking to class. We talked about his weekend, but I mostly built a mental perimeter around my thoughts so I could some-what freely think about "Halfling" and the dream without my coven's knowledge.

We were the first ones in the classroom, but the rest of our class soon filed in. Dustin tried to act casual, but he, too, was looking for Caleb. Was he also wondering what exactly the boy meant? Why did I want to see him? Talking to him would've alarmed Dad and caused trouble, but the idea was still so tempting.

Thirty seconds before the bell rang, he came in. His hard looking hands were curled up into fists, and in one hand he held a crumpled note. He took a longer route to his seat, passing both Dustin and me. Things couldn't have turned out better for him. My open backpack acted as a net for the note he might have "accidentally" dropped.

Pretending I needed more paper from my bag, I picked up the paper wad and quietly smoothed it out over my History notes.

_Madison,_

_Don't think about me, this note, or anything I tell you. Please, for my sake. Christopher would love an excuse to rip my head off-or any other one of us, for that matter. If anyone could block him out, it'd be someone who's lived with him all her life, someone what may have more in common with him that the public knows._

_I must talk to you. Wait after class for me to tell you how, but make sure your "family" doesn't get suspicious. Ignore me and see what could happen. I hold the law, and it says I have to protect you. I fear I won't be on your side long, so listen to me now.- Caleb Storm, next son of Remus._

I had been right to black my mind from Dad, but the shield wouldn't last long if he knew about it. I rarely protected m thoughts from him, so he might fore me to stop.

There were so many questions that needed answers, confirmation. Caleb knew I was more than Christopher Reynes's adopted cousin, but there was no proof that he knew I was his kid. Caleb also knew that Dad could be a threat- a mind reader? But who were the "any other one of us" was I didn't know. How could I talk to him though? I still wasn't sure if I should. My first impressions of this boy were rapidly becoming truer and truer. What law was he referring to? Protect me from what? He sounded like he was on my side, yet he threatened me. His signature wrapped it all up. He was next in line from the Native American throne; his father was the runaway pack Alpha, but he couldn't be a lycanthropy.

I quickly ignored everything and listened to Bird's lecture. I let down the wall around my thoughts and held my cell, waiting for a text from Dad.

An hour later the bell rang, but Dad didn't' ask about my odd behavior. I silently thanked the Lord for my father's lack of concern.

"Hurry," I whispered to Dustin as I grabbed my notebook, purse, and backpack.

Before he had everything together, I was out the door, nearly running down the hall.

"Maddy! Slow down!" Dustin called behind me.

We were halfway down the long, and for a brief moment I though I was safe. Dustin was holding my arm, letting my guide us to my next class, his eyes full of concern.

"This has something to do with that-"

"Madison Joy Reynes Wells Hawthorne."

I stood frozen to the ground. My arms crushed Dusting's hand and my chest, but I couldn't' comprehend our pain. My mind, full of sadness, worry, fear, shock, everything, was hidden from myself behind a dumb cloud. Caleb had me; there was no doubt about it.

"Madison!"

It was Dustin this time. Had he been yelling at me? I still couldn't really hear him. My full, biological name had me paralyzed. No one except my grandparents called me that.

I heard Caleb walk closer to me, and my heart began pounding twice as hard. With every step my lungs cried in protest of the pain and lack of air. I took a weak, shallow breath, but it did no good.

"I thought so," Caleb whispered behind me. "You look so much like her. That's good, but you act like your father."

"What?" I whispered.

"You're Legend's daughter, aren't you?"

"Who?"

"Legend. Our peacekeeper. Your father's people don't respect her the way we do, I guess. Figures. Are you not Stephen Evan's sole grandchild? Your grandmother died in a car wreck almost thirty years ago. Maria, your-"

"Stop!" I screamed.

I threw Dustin away from me and came too close to hitting Caleb. My human emotions and half-immortal strength would've killed boy behind me, and it took an enormous amount of effort to convince myself that was bad.

"Get away from me. You're crazy," I half screamed, half whispered.

"Maddy?" Wini called softly, but I could barely see her through the crowd around us. Her eyes were wide and scared, but she showed no sign of helping me. James was nowhere to be found.

Dustin pulled me out of his way and shoved Caleb against the lockers. Caleb could have defended himself, but he made no move against his opponent.

"Back off, or I'll rip you limb from limb. Got it, Injin?" Dustin threatened. Without turning from the enemy he added, "Come on, Maddy. You'll be late to class."

He held me close to him, wrapping his arms around me as he escorted me away. His hands rubbed mine, the warmth not recalculating me frozen fingers, and the whole time he talked to me, desperate to calm me. His words were meaningless, and it hurt as much as the fear did.

"Hush, Madison. Please, stop trembling. I'm here, and I won't hurt you. He's gone, ok? It doesn't matter what he wants. How do you feel? Sick? No, cold? Stop muttering, please. Do we need to skip? I will if you want to."

My voice wouldn't full come back, but it constantly mumbled and shook, mostly to myself questions he didn't understand. All I could do to answer him was shrug. I was scared to look at his worried face, so I mostly looked down at my feet. My legs, as wobbly and weak as they felt, somehow kept pushing us forward with a fiery determination.

We stopped outside my biology class, and I was still shaking. Dustin refused to let go of me even after Mr. Callard noticed us. I heard the bell ring, but it only startled me more.

"Wait for me right here after school," Dustin ordered, his beautiful grey eyes locked into mine. His hands rubbed my cold arms and brushed my hair as he continued. "I'm taking you home. No arguments, and if I have to fight with your brothers then so be it. We'll get something to eat or drink- anything you want, ok? I need to know you'll be ok."

I think I nodded, but my thoughts were elsewhere.

Mr. Callard took me inside, and I saw Dustin run to class.

I took my seat and ignored the class's stares. I could feel every pair of eyes burning me, but human insecurity had won me over. Besides my mind was recovering from the event, and I had too much to sort through.

I was terrified for my life, my family, and my Spring Break. It was selfish for me to worry about a vacation, but I was so close to my only living relative. My human heart wouldn't rest until the ache was treated. Even if by some miracle my family let me go, could I? Only the lupi could have known any part of my last names, and if Caleb really didn't hate me or want me dead, was I brave enough to face him again? My vampric instincts were also rattled, and I wasn't use to absolute fear.

Speaking of vamps, why hadn't I heard from my family yet? Wini was there. Why hadn't she interfered? That was out of character. And Dad should have heard it all in everyone's head. Couldn't he hear my melt down now? Did he hear Dustin's worry? What about Caleb? Shouldn't Dad have already known all of this, before me? How could James of all people not realize there was a lycanthropy in our school? Some Montacherio guard he must have been! Facing Mom wouldn't be easy, and everything would be spilt then, but I wouldn't see them immediately.

Dad, I'm going home with Dustin. I love you.

I knew I was going to arouse suspicion with that last bit, but I had to tell him. Caleb was beginning to feel like a bad omen.

A few seconds later Dad sent his reply: home by 4.

By three o'clock I was in Dustin's '09 blue Eclipse. Our ride to QuikTrip was quiet. He paid for our sherbet, tropic, and vanilla shushes, and we sat on the bench outside the empty bowling alley next door.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he finally asked.

"I know him- sorta- and it's not a good thing."

"Why not? How?"

"My mom and his dad were… well, Thomas said they were practically engaged, lovers. When my father moved into town they're senior year my mom saw a new, scarier side to the Coquille tribe, and she felt betrayed because they never told her. She committed high treason- according to the Coquilles- by marrying Dad, their only enemy. I'm not liked just because of who my father is. I thought I was ready to face them- all while hiding behind my grandfather, but then Caleb found me too soon."

To be honest, I didn't know Caleb existed. Come to think of it, I didn't know much about Mom's lupi tribe at all.

"He scares you. I should have taught him a lesson right there."

The look in Dustin's eyes was heartbreaking. He wanted to understand me so badly, and sadly, this was the one time he'd ever truly seen into my life. I couldn't hide from him anymore today; I had to help him a little.

"I wasn't expecting him to know my full name. My surnames are jumbled. Reynes, of course is my uncle's name, and he and Eliz- Aunt Elizabeth wanted my sisters and I to take that name after our parents died. Wells is my mother's maiden name- we don't want to forget that family. Hawthorne is our legal name."

"You keep a lot in."

"My life is as dark as it is happy. Dustin, I know I haven't been fair to you today, but being here with you, talking a little about this… I needed it. Thank you."

"Anytime. I'm here for you," he promised as he lightly kissed my cheek. The cold Oregon breeze stung my face, but the place he kissed me was still hot. My special heart beat faster.

"That means a lot to me. I'm sorry, but I need to go home. I'm free to do almost anything I want, but when I do have rules, I have to-"

"Do what you're told or lose your freedom. I get it. You won't let me get lost, will you?"

I tried to warn him when to turn, but he missed a few hidden roads anyway. The normal ten minute ride became thirty due to his wrong turns and slow driving, but it was one of the happiest memories I had with Dustin.

The house was n view when my cell vibrated. I instantly recognized the number as Katie's.

Louis Park in 10?

Thinking Katie needed help with her biology again, I texted back :_no prob._

I got out of the Eclipse and ran to the back of the house. James was sitting on the bench in the backyard, reading a book for his Senior English class. He didn't look up as he spoke.

"You're late."

"Dustin drive slow."

"So should you."

"You should set a better example. Katie-"

James held up his hand and looked at Wini's window.

"We already know. She saw you leaving for the park. Have fun," she said, throwing me the keys.

In less than thirty seconds, my dark blue Acura was speeding down the road, back into town.

Louis Park was a busy place, always full of little kids and their parents on the playground, show-off teenage boys proving who's better on the basketball court, and older couples taking long walks around the area. There was no better place to meet someone than between the giant pine trees near the gazebo. Naturally, that's where my search began.

I parked my car in front of the gazebo and started walking that way, but it wasn't Katie who was waiting for me under the trees.

"Halfling, you came."


	4. Meeting

**Happy New Year! I didn't have time to write because I was in California- Pasadena for that matter- for the Rose Parade. The famous Black & White band- Yep, that's my band! Go flutes! In that 29 hr bus ride to and from, I've wrote a lot, so I'll try to keep updating. REVIEW & I'll tell more.**

I had half a mind to run back the to car, but the curiosity was burning me. I had to know the truth: What did he want?

I stood in front of the boy. He was lying against the larger of the two pines, his eyes closed, hair blowing across his face. He was scared, vulnerable, and I could have ended this mess right then and there. But Mom's love of these beasts must have been passed along to me because I couldn't bring myself to attack.

"You weren't expecting me, were you?" he asked.

"No," I answered honestly. "How did you get my number?"

"I had my friend Josh borrow his sister's phone. What a coincidence that we befriended the same family. It made my job a little easier." He opened his eyes. "It's an honor to meet Legend's daughter. Chief Daniel Storm is my father, your mother's old best friend."

"You're a werewolf."

"Not yet."

"I don't understand. You are, or you're not."

"Mortals. That's none of your concern; just know that I'm not a lycanthropy yet. My time's coming though."

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your tribe? Or have you come to kill me?"

"I don't want to kill you. Some of the others, however, might, but they have to listen to my family. Mortias shouldn't exist, but so far, you haven't given us a solid reason to kill you. The lupi aren't your biggest problem right now."

"And what do you think is?"

Caleb began breathing heavy, his eyes nervously scanning our surroundings. His tight arms were held out defensively like the danger was here. Surely not though. Right?

"Can he hear us?" he whispered.

"No. He can't hear anyone further than a mile away. Why? What difference would it make?"

"I told you! Christopher would kill me if he knew I was here. Aren't your males protective of their mates? I assume that protection would apply to you as well."

"How do you know all this?"

I began to wonder how much Mom told her Coquille friends before she married Dad. Europe war or not, dogs didn't need to know everything about us. And what should _I_ say? I wasn't sure if I should tell my family about this. I had no way to predict their reactions to Caleb, but judging by everyone's lack of interest today, maybe they didn't care. No, most would care if I willingly spoke to a dog.

"The Pack sent me to find you- all of you. Dad doesn't want any lupi to directly talk to your nosferatus- Vamprios- so we're the messengers."

He got up and strolled away; I followed.

"If I'm suppose to deliver any warning, why can't they know about you?"

"Even the strongest fall off the wagon sometimes. I'm still human. I have no magic. They scare me! So…are you really… you know… Christopher's kid?"

He was scared? He knew nothing about fear! He didn't have to face six vampires when he got home. He didn't have to tell them that they were right- Coquille wouldn't accept me. Worst of all, he wasn't asked the answer to his tribe's most important secrete! He didn't have anything to hid from his own kind. He didn't have to fear his kings, like my family feared the Montacherios!

My father's temper was boiling under my white skin, and I could almost feel my vampire look glaring at the boy in front of me. How dare he ask that anyway! How dare he insult my parents! Did he not see the truth before his every eyes? Maybe my involuntary act was better than I thought. Maybe he, like so many others, only saw my mother's human face. Nevertheless, I needed to change the subject and fast.

"Isn't your father a wolf? Why are you human?"

Caleb glared, knowing what I was doing, but he answered anyway.

"He is. My grandfather and his generation are a retired pack, the council of the tribe. They only phase on a full moon, and act as teachers for the next generation. My father is the Chief of all the Coquilles and Alpha of his generation, his Pack. The Elders usually obey him, but as wolves, they don't have to. My father and the Pack are our watchmen and current power-holders. They are ruled by the phases of the moon and become wolves often. I can phase, but right now I'm nothing more than a cub. I will fully phase and gain my wolf powers soon. But I asked you a question. Is it true?"

He stepped back into the dull sunlight- still too much for vampires to safely be in public. He stared at me, challenging me to enter my mythical doom.

"You think I can't be in the sun?" I laughed.

I kept laughing as I stood beside him. The warm rays felt nice against my skin, and I breathed in the sweet air and suddenly dropped to the ground moaning and cursing.

"Lucifer! Lucifer, no, help me! Damn the sun! Pain! It burns, devil, it burns!"

Caleb, horrified and frightened by my agony, dragged my dying body back to the shade. My screams turned to fits of laughter the moment he touched me, but my wild tantrum and crazed laughter was all the same to him.

"Idiot," I choked out after awhile. "We all love the sun. On warm days we all sit outside in our backyard or go out into the woods. My favorite memories are all with my parents in the sunlight." I sighed, finally quiet. "There's nothing more beautiful than watching the aquatic shadows dancing around them. We're never alone that often because Maria has to hunt more than anyone else. I shouldn't complain; it keeps me safe."

He looked down at me for a long time, the emotionless mask holding his face together. He must have been trying to process what I said or picturing the shadows vampires cast. My words didn't do the wonder any justice.

"I think you're more famous in Brandon and Coquille than Legend, and believe me, that's saying something. There aren't words to describe how excited Stephen is to see you. My home is… anxious. The Elders are curious and have mixed feelings, but the Pack-in general- is sure of its thoughts. You have them worried, and with all the stuff going on down south, it's no wonder."

"What stuff?" I asked, finally sitting up and looking at him.

Caleb was looking away from everything, lost in thought.

"You haven't heard? Maybe not. It hasn't been too close to hear yet, and with that psychic you probably don't watch the news that closely. Stuff's been going on at the Oregon-California boarder, and that's why I volunteered to talk to you. My future pack and I agree that you maybe the answer to our prayers. You could be greater than Maria ever was because this time, we're weak, changing. We don't stand a chance, and that's where you come in."

"What? Slow down. Why am _I_ the answer, and does that have to do with what might happen to my family? Don't write my a warning like that without explaining it."

"We had to find you. Our leaders are changing, and we hopped that if you were close-"

"Caleb! Man, do you know how long I'm grounded now, thanks to you?" yelled Josh, Katie's little brother, as he ran towards us. A woman I presumed to his mother, was close behind.

The woman didn't look like either Katie or Josh, but I couldn't come up with any other explanation of why she'd be with him. She was averaged height and had short, caramel, curly hair that bounced as she ran our way. Her face was a pretty tan, like she enjoyed tanning in the summer. Why would you tan here, though? Too many clouds and rainy days.

"Caleb, thank God I found you!" she cried when she reached us.

"You worry too much. Shit," he gasped.

"IF Josh's sister hadn't asked for her phone back I would have never know where to find you," said the woman, Mrs. Black?

"Madison!"

Uh-oh. Two sets of racing footsteps came our way, and the faint sounds of them, it was Wini and my father. No wonder Caleb was scared again.

"Chris-"

"Get in the car, Madison, now!" Christopher ordered, but I wouldn't obey.

"Caleb, what are you talking about? If the Elders hate me, why do you think I'm-?"

Dad took my keys and started pulling me away with lightning speed, his mind taking over mine, but Caleb guessed correctly: I knew the secret to resisting.

"Caleb, give Katie her phone back, and let's go," said the woman, her voice unsure and shaky.

"Be careful, Madison. We need you!" Caleb called as he left with the woman. Josh followed reluctantly behind them.

Wini and Dad, his hands still holding my arm tightly, stood motionless in the trees' cover. Dad didn't look happy, and whatever he and Wini were mentally discussing was obviously in Wini's favor.

"I trust you," Dad growled as he exchanged keys with her.

"Maddy, come with me," growled the little vampire.

"I followed her to my car and reluctantly sat in the passenger seat. After rolling down all the windows and turning Kid Rock on as loud as the radio would go, she quickly pulled out of the parking lot and sped onto the highway.

The minutes passed, and I didn't dare say a word.

"We're far out of his hearing range, so start talking. You were caught telling a human that your father is a vampire. How do you plead?" "Guilty," I admitted.

"Give me one reason to let you live."


	5. Vision

**Shout out to c.a.s. 1404. 4 of my 6 reviews are from you! You rock, & your name kinda gets me thinking. Mystery, maybe. Ghosts! Not for this story, but I have other Halfling stories in my head. Oooh the possibilities! A secret room in the Montacherio castle? Or a werewolf number? magic? oh, i love it. c.a.s. what could that mean? all depends on who i give it to, i guess. got any preferences to wolves or vamps? both are pretty cool! OH! Sorry! You wanna read the chapter now, don't you. Well, go on! Why listen to me ramble all day?**

I looked down at my hands for awhile, pretending I was organizing my thoughts, but really I was stalling. Wini's short patience quickly ended.

"At this rate I may not bring you back home. I wouldn't shed a tear about drinking your blood, and best of all, no one would know."

I knew she was bluffing, but that didn't' mean she wouldn't punish me another way.

"You were wrong- sorta," I began.

"I thought so," she whispered. She pulled into McDonald's and continued. "Hungry or not, I'm buying you something. Thomas would never forgive me if you went into shock."

I ordered a small ice cream cone, and we sat down at the first booth we found. She ordered me to take a few bites before allowing me to continue my story. I took a deep breath and focused on keeping my voice low.

"Caleb isn't a werewolf- yet. He's Daniel Storm's son, and he think he's about to fully phase. James's suspicions are right: the older wolves don't trust me, but Caleb promised to protect me. They all know I'm coming to see Stephen, and they think I'm important. Caleb was sent to find us."

We sat in silence until half of my ice cream was eaten. I looked everywhere but at my aunt, but I knew she was always staring at me. She was lost in thought, but I could tell she was lacking information she wanted or needed. Lack of knowledge always frustrated her, and before I'd always found her unnecessary pouts funny. This wasn't one of those times. At last she sighed and pulled out her phone. After a short text, she broke our silence.

"Well, that makes more sense. I hope James or Maria can tell me more about young lupi."

"How does any of this makes sense?" Nothing. I tried again. "Why were you wrong about Caleb? I thought you were never wrong."

Her beautiful eyes widened and locked on mine. She gave a sorry smile and looked away, ashamed.

"Where did you get an idea like that? Because I always see the right forecast? Because I'm perfect at trifle things like teenage drama? Those are predictable anyway. Because I see illnesses months before? Because I predicted that I would live a long time, far longer than anyone in my family? I knew from an early age that I would live through history and not see the Gates. True, I'm usually right, but there have been a few mistakes. The last time was less than twenty years.

"Everyone of _us_ knows about the runaway pack; you know them better as the Coquille Indians. For some reason they take great pride in their crazy traditions and legends, so I'm sure you'll hear more about that later. As with all great mysteries, rumors spread everywhere that the pack was hidden somewhere on the west coast of Northern America. Stories had them everywhere from northern Alaska to southern Mexico, preparing an epic battle against the Amazons- yes, they're real, but that's another story, Maddy. Anyway, it was just the five of us then. Elizabeth and Thomas were a young couple that were all about helping others. We said that they adopted Christopher and his older brother James when they were little, and I was pretending to be Elizabeth's little sister; our mother had just passed away. We'd been living in the New England states and eastern Canada for too long, and Thomas was ready for change. Rainy, cloudy Oregon seemed perfect, but it was my job to make sure there weren't any lupi first. After extensive checking, I couldn't find any, so we moved to a nice town called Brandon.

"Life was normal for a few months, but the fire chief's daughter was starting the stir up gossip, not that we minded. She was beginning to suspect her old Coquille friends for lying and backstabbing, and Christopher couldn't help but comfort her. Trouble started when they started falling in love. Besides the threat of the Montacherios finding out, it wasn't a problem. We all liked Maria. Her easy-going, unbiased view on life was very different than the rest of us, but we craved it. Things were fine until the mythical world caught up with her. She discovered the truth about the Coquilles, and under that grief and uncertainty of her own life, she began searching into others' lives, secretly of course. We had no choice but to tell her the truth. Danney didn't take any of this well.

"He couldn't accept that his best friend, his… girlfriend- they were closer than that; nearly engaged- would willingly and knowingly date a… someone like us. That was our first real clash with the lupi. Until then, I wasn't sure how wrong I was. I didn't know that there was a _town_ of dogs! I couldn't understand how I could have been so wrong, so I kept a close eye on the wolves. I realized that I'd been looking for actual wolves that became men. I had overlooked their magic.

"I wasn't wrong about Caleb. I just looked too soon. After he fully phases, it will be harder to see what is happening around him because the foreground will be blank. I'll only see the very distant background and those around him."

"It seems like lupi are more powerful than us," I whispered. "They're faster, have magic, can block your sight. Can Dad hear them or manipulate them? Can Mom see their emotions?"

"No, no, they aren't more powerful. They just have different talents. Where we have… powers, you could call them, they can use magic."

"Not everyone has powers," I corrected. "How many do? Every one out of twenty-five or so? I know how rare it is for a coven to have more than one gifted member- besides the Montacherios. You say it like all lupi can use magic."

"Yes, but they have rules. And Christopher can hear them and change their minds like he can yours or mine. Maria can see their colors as well. No, they're not better. It will be an even match. That is, if the Packs don't change yet. God, we can't afford an even match."

For the first time in my life I saw my proud, vain, spoiled, confident aunt worried and uncertain. Even through her sad eyes and nervous motions, she was the most beautiful vampress I'd ever seen.

"Christopher heard your panic today, but he was more upset about what I saw. You mean more to us than you know, Madison. You're the glue that holds us together unconditionally. You're the family Maria had to give up to be with Christopher. You're the child that lived for Elizabeth. You make Elizabeth happy, so Thomas will do anything for you. You're a real family to James, who didn't understand love and real family bond when he was with the Montacherios. You make me feel like an aunt even though my niece died a century ago. You're the last piece of your father's humanity. All this was before you were old enough to walk. Over the years we've grown to love you more than a human can understand."

"Oh my God. It was about me, wasn't it? Nyx, it was bad? Winifred, tell me."

"My voice was cracking in fear. Wini pointed to the melting ice cream. I took a bite and tired to growl, an annoying habit I picked up from my coven.

"Humans don't pray to Nyx," Wini sighed.

"Let's not start this now."

She took out her compact mirror and placed in down on the table in front of her. She gently placed her hands flat on either side of her looking glass and tried to replay the vision on her screen.

"The weather is much colder than normal, but it must be because of the storm. The clouds never seem to end; they've been like this all day. Every hour they seem to grow darker, an omen of danger and deception. Now it is raining, not hard, but the rain keeps coming, every drop falls harder and closer to the previous one. It's raining harder now, oh so hard! I can hear faint thunder in the west, but it and the lightning have far to travel before hitting me. And the rain keeps falling harder and harder, so that now I can barely see! Everything has dramatically turned heavy.

"I am walking off the highway now and towards the woods. In the mud there are tire tracks; I only know because I have to kneel down to look closely. I am following the tracks to the edge of the trees. There, I see a white car, abandoned and horribly disposed of. The back seat glass is broken, but still intact. There may still be the people's belongings inside, but I can't get in unless I break the door off or break the windows. I'm scared to; I want to follow the three muddy tracks.

"The large trees' branches block a lot of the storm, and my vision is restored. I am sniffing the air, searching for someone's scent. I still don't know why I'm here, but I must follow the trail. Two of the tracks are soft and far apart, like they were running, but the middle tracks are drug behind and reluctant to leave the car's safety. They all lead me up a hill and down to a little valley. The valley is a small clearing with a few large stones and moss-covered logs that could be used as benches, or as stakes in this case. I can now see what has made the tracks, and the horror has me rooted halfway down the hill, the perfect spot to watch the action without dying in the process.

"I see a man and a woman, our kind by the way they move. They are bickering, or maybe they're just talking. It's been so long since I've dealt with nomads that I don't understand how they communicate anymore. They don't act like for long though. There's something in the trees to my left, but my sight is blurry. The rain hasn't increased, but Caleb and another Coquille boy has entered the clearing.

"The woman springs to fight the boy while the man stays hunched over… something. Caleb attacks the man, and the object is more clear. Nyx, God, Heaven, no, let me be wrong. I have to look away from the mess.

"Caleb in on the ground in the corner of my sight, unable to move. The other boy doesn't stand a chance against the vampress, but he's brave and fights smart and hard. Still, he won't stand long. Another sound. Danney and his second-in-command, John, are here. They know how to fight our kind, but they have little experience. If Caleb has phased by now, the adults are nothing more than humans. The fight can go so many ways now, but they all end roughly the same: poorly. They can't fully defend themselves and the boys. The vampires' victim has little chance. The fight is really down to us and the nomads, but as a coven we're not fighters, not against experts like these two."

Her pale, little hands were balled up in tight fists, her bones and tendons showed. Her beautiful, confident face was distorted in agony, and her eyes closed. I could easily see the torture of her venomous tears that refused to fall. Her lips trembled; her breathes shallow and quick.

"The vision ends there. The outcome was uncertain at the time, but people will be hurt. There was so much blood…. So many screams. Everyone lost something. There was no winning side."

Her head fell down on the table, smashing her mirror. I watched her as she tried to pull herself together. Like a beautiful statue to an unknown goddess, she sat there on the broken glass for several minutes. I dared not touch, reach, or speak to her until she moved. At last she rose and gathered her favorite looking glass. A last heavy sigh told me she had recovered.

My stomach was queasy, and the smell of McDonald's greasy food was making me sicker.

"Can we go home now?" I asked, my voice just as weak and shaky as it was before the retelling.

"Yeah. We need to clean your record and discuss what we're going to do about Spring Break."

By the time we were back in the Acura, Wini was back to her usual self- happy and crazy. She blasted my radio to its limits again. I groaned.

"You're going to bust my radio," I growled.

"I'm driving, so I'll do what I want, little one."

"It's my car!"

"I'm driving!"

She gave me her playful vampire stare which I tried to return.

"Can we _please_ listen to something besides this crap you call music?"

"Don't make me bite you. "I dare you."

"Oh, Maddy, what are we going to do with you?"


	6. Avodiance

**Thank you, my friend! for the only review. FYI everyone, she's read this already! She knows what's going to happen- the truth! I like reviews so I know Im not wasting my time typing all this! And, I can't write another chapter until I redo an idea... Ithink. What's a sport the vapires could play? I need to compare speed and strengths so make it very athletic. HELP! **

Wini turned the engine off in front of the house, but neither of us got out. Mom and Elizabeth, both standing of the porch, glared at us, daring us to come forward. Their kind, beautiful faces were menacing and too vampric for me to handle. I couldn't help shaking.

"What's going to happen?" I whispered to the only gentle vampire around.

"There are too many possibilities. Wee need to tell Thomas and James what we know. Christopher's child or not, you are part of Thomas's coven, and it's his responsibility to protect you. I'll take all the blame, ok?"

I sighed and slowly opened the car door. I walked up to the front door, and Mom grabbed my arm before I could open the door.

"Don't be scared of us," she whispered. "You know how they all like to over react; we'll keep them reasonable."

I nodded before opening the door. The living room was crowded and busy, but no one paid any attention to me. Thomas was sitting on the large, cream couch watching the news. He seemed calm, but then again, he was better at hiding his emotion better than anyone else. James sat on the stairs reading his book and listening to his ipod. The easy-going man was now hard and cold looking, his eyes like coals, his muscles tense like he was fighting the urge to rip the book to shreds. Terrified of the next reaction, I glance towards the grand piano barely visible through the arched hall. As I predicted, Dad was there. His hands played slowly and passionately above the keys, his sad eyes only glancing up at the music once in awhile.

"Like I promised, home safe and sound," Wini announced, not a bit sorry or worried.

"Winifred, how can you expect me to allow that?" Dad growled.

He stopped playing and angrily shut the music. He looked at us for the first time, and I couldn't help standing behind the girls. I'd seen him mad, but never this mad at me.

"There's a chance that things won't change, and she's a smart girl. She knows our kind well and can defend herself. Stephen would be there, and then, you know…"

"I don't want to take the chance, and no human or half-human can effectively defend itself against us."

"Christopher, you were willing to send her to a pack of lupi," Elizabeth said.

"Because she is safe there," Mom said. "There is no denying that Madison is mine; Christopher and I went back our first Christmas together. The Coquilles saw my pregnant with her, and they accept that. As long as she doesn't lose her temper she would be safe there."

Dad growled and entered the room as Thomas shut off the TV. James threw his book and ipod up the stairs.

"I agree with what Wini said in the car," Thomas said. "As long as Madison lives in my house, I will assume the position as her coven leader and take her in as my responsibility. Now, Christopher, Maria, and Maddy are free to leave and be your own coven. Then, Christopher, you have full say in whether or not she goes to Brandon."

"Please don't," Elizabeth begged. "We're all back together, and I don't want to lose you yet."

Dad smiled wryly.

"We're not going anywhere. Something about all this worries me. Why would the lupi send a spy out to see if Madison is real?"

"They need me, I think," I mumbled. "Caleb gave me a note today asking me to talk to him and not to think about this. His dad, Danney, told him about your powers. He was about to tell me why he was here when you and Winifred took me away!"

"Charlene was taking him anyway," Dad sighed.

"Who?"

"Mrs. Storm. Maria and I met her the Christmas we came back, and then I was sure we'd seen her the last time we were there. You probably don't remember, but we used to spend every Christmas in Brandon until you were three," Dad explained.

"So we know Caleb? There's no danger in the Coquilles knowing about us and the full truth about Madison. Danney warned us that our kind is not tolerated in Coquille or the reservation- Maria the one exception. Madison, does Caleb know that you're human?" Thomas asked.

"Yes. He pulled me into the sunlight. He didn't notice that my skin glows, but it was obvious that I'm not like you."

"Ok then. She should be fine then, and most of her vacation would be spent in Brandon. She'd be with Stephen if she does go towards the wolves. I don't see a problem with letting her go."

"Really?" I asked.

"End of discussion then," added Maria.

"Wrong," Thomas continued. "I don't see a problem in letting you go. Who knows if you'll ever be able to see him again, assuming Christopher and Maria decide to change you, but it concerns me that the pup is hiding something."

"Caleb has found a way to hide things from me. He only thinks in Coquille, and when I force him to think in English he bends it a little, mixing English with Coquille-Italian. I'd have Maria translate, but I can't even pronounce most of it."

I'd forgotten that Mom spoke as many languages as the others: English and Spanish like me- classes public schools forced us all to take- as well as Italian, and Coquille in her case. The others spoke French or Chinese. I was learning Coquille and French, but not succeeding in either.

"I want you to stay away from him as much as possible. When you're with Stephen it'll be unavoidable, but he won't be able to bother you then. The Coquilles may be more trustworthy than the other lupi, but a pup's a pup: young, foolish, and loud." Thomas's words had a final ring to them.

I promised I would obey and ran upstairs to my room. I saw down on the edge of my semi-cylinder window and rested my head against the cold glass. Behind me Linkin Park grew louder and louder. Two, tiny, cold hands laid on my shoulders.

"You're very confused," Mom said. "Being close to vampires can be the greatest part of your life, but it's a hardship, too. It just gets more tangled when you involve lupi."

"I have it better than you. I only have to chose between humans and vampires, and that's easy. You could've stayed human and married someone from Brandon, or became a Coquille Queen instead of this."

"There was no one in Brandon for me, not that I didn't have close friends there. The Coquilles were great people, but they were too… too different for me. Once I knew what was really going on, I realized I didn't want that. They were the opposite of my vampires in every way. Where the Montacherios have little control over a vampire's daily life, the Plyushkos, the lupi's ruling family, decide everything about their wolves. Danney's tribe is free from that tight control, but they live by so many rules and traditions and the moon."

Mom brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes. The emerald in her eyes shined brightly, a sign of a successful hunt.

"Why are you so different? Why do you still think about them?"

"Prejudice is caused by fear and ignorance. I understood them. They were my family. Danney and I were engaged! Madison, believe it or not, but you can't hate family, no matter how hard you try, no matter how many lies are told."

"Do they scare you?"

"No. I only fear the dueling monarch in Europe because they don't understand. I can't believe that Caleb is a threat, but do as Thomas says. They all are much smarter than me about things like this. If you can, though, try to get to know him. I don't want our long friendship to die with me."

I smiled, and she left to talk to Dad.

I did the best I could the rest of that week before Spring Break. I only saw Caleb at lunch and in Mrs. Robin's class, but Dustin wouldn't let anyone but our close friends near me. Caleb tried to talk to me the next day, but Dustin stood between us, ordering our lunch table to build a wall around me.

"Maddy, please listen to me!"

"Some people just don't understand the term 'cold shoulder,' do they?" Dustin groaned.

"I know better than you. Stop ignoring me like the rest of your icy freaks! You don't act like Maria. When she was alive, she'd never turn her back on us! Not even for her new 'friends!'"

"That's funny!" I gave in. "Look where she is now. Alive and well, too!"

"Ha!"

"Why should I listen to you? Anything you have to say to me you can say to Christopher. Enough of your mind games, Caleb! Stop trying to confuse him because soon enough he'll tell Maria what you're saying. Or have you forgot that she's fluent in Coquille?"

"Leaders of your kind over react. We need you!"

He left before I fell apart.

By Friday, Caleb had given up on me. We passed each other in the halls, but neither of us acknowledged the other. I was expecting this to continue, but Dad ruined the dream.

I had been allowed to drive myself to school that day- an unusual act. After school Dad and I were walking back to the Acura when he interrupted my quick celebration.

"Caleb is just like Daniel, Madison. The Storms are determined, and I don't think he'll give up on you yet. His heart is heavy with hate, but since I don't speak his language, I don't understand why he hates me more than anyone else. He… dislikes Thomas, Elizabeth, Wini, and James, and he respects Maria. But he hates me as much as she's scared of you."

"Madison! Don't take off on me yet!" Dustin called from across the parking lot.

Dad smirked and left me with a good bye kiss.

"I never know what to expect with you, so forgive me for being superstitious," Dustin laughed as he pulled me into his strong arms.

The hug felt so right! I felt secure and warm and happy wrapped around him. His chin rested on my head, and he was quietly laughing. The urge to kiss him was so strong that it hurt to remind myself that we were only friends. The truth crushed me.

"You won't fall in love with Brandon, will you? Tell me you'll leave your family and come back. That Caleb kid has me so messed up that I'm afraid I'm losing you."

"Oh, I don't know. I hear Brandon's a great place to live. And there's plenty of wolves to keep my company. Ha ha. Dustin, really? Why wouldn't I come back? I'd have to be dead not to come back." I paused, thinking whether or not I should say it. Maybe a week to think about it would move things in my favor, or maybe it would scare him. Either way, I had to tell him. "I'd miss you too much if I didn't come back."

"That's good to know. Just in case you do meet some weird, small-town boy…"

I was sure I was dreaming! Gently, he lifted one hand up to my chin and pulled my face up to meet his. Before I could say a word, his soft lips met mine. They were slow, patient, but ready for more. Before I could stop myself, my tongue traced the bottom of his lips, also ready for more, but a loud, annoy "hmm hmm!" stopped us short.

We awkwardly backed up and looked down at the ground as my "sisters" leaned against my car.

"Well, well. Hello there, Dustin," sang Wini, her nosy, electrified self catching every male pair of eyes in the lot.

"Wini, we're going to be late, but maybe the great psychic didn't _see_ that?" Mom hinted.

"Are you guys coming home with me?" I asked, completely shocked.

"More like we'll take you home when it's time," Wini corrected.

"I don't want to make you late," Dustin sighed. "I'll see you after Break. Till then."

He was gone before I said "Till then."

"Alright, get hand over the keys and get in. You drive too slow, and you don't know where we're going."

Christopher walked back to us.

"Will you behave when we get back?" Wini looked in the side mirror. "I guess that do."

"Fathers are too protective of their children. I want Madison to be happy, but I'm worried about him. He's ready to break the good-boy act. Maria, you've seen it, too," Dad growled.

"The Wells family is too formal," she replied. "My mom's family always had a rebellion stage, and I don't want that to end with me if I can help it."

'Then I let the chips fall where they want, and _you're_ responsible for cleaning up the mess- both of you." He pointed to my aunt and mother.

"It's about time!" Wini shouted. "James is waiting on you, and Maddy's about to be late."

The little vampress shoved me in the back of my car and raced out of the school parking lot.

"Mom, I trust you," I said, my voice unsure.

"Red highlights never killed anyone," Wini snapped as my radio screamed against Oregon's cold, wet, wind.


	7. Last Times

_**Well, thank you my friend **__**again!**_** for the help. Not a single review for the last chapter! This was a hard one to write, so please let me know about my mistakes! NO REVIEWS MEAN NO MORE CHAPTERS!**

We were only in the car for half an hour, but I knew we were no where near Eugene anymore. The heavy traffic and bright shops told me we were in a big city, but knowing Wini's tendency to overdo things and her ridiculous driving record, we could've been anywhere from Salem to Portland. I sat silently in the backseat of _my_ car and waited impatiently for one of my vampressess to spill to secret; they didn't, of course. No, that half hour was spent torturing the human forced to ride in the back of her own car.

"How's the heart, Juliet?" Wini snickered. "I was afraid it wouldn't restart after that hug! Imagine if he _kissed_ you!"

Her entire little body shook as she laughed over the steering wheel; her long hair flew like a deadly whip as she shook her head.

"Be nice," Mom laughed, the traitor. "Her heart didn't stop, but I know if she could've been a brighter pink. Didn't you see how red her cheeks were? And her aura almost hurt."

"Don't forget the boy! Too bad you're too big of a mystery fro him, but then again, some boys like that. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"I hate you," I grumbled.

"Bite me," she snapped.

"Your first." Two black and green eyes glared at me from the passenger's visor-mirror.

"Drop it, or we'll play I Spy Color," Mom threatened. "I spy someone red."

Wini pulled into the Pioneer Place mall parking lot and drug me inside towards the expensive stores. Unlike her usual visits, she passed all the clothing, shoe, perfume, and jewelry stores. I had no idea why she and Mom were taking me here or where exactly "here" was, but I knew better than to question the little vampire. As with all gifted vampires, Wini lived by her power, and to question her was to question her visions. Only the suicidal dared to doubt a vampire's gift.

We stopped at a fancy salon in the back of the mall, and Mom went in to speak to the receptionist. The poor woman went pale when she saw my beautiful mother walk her way. She tried to stay focus as Mom showed her some pictures. Through her awe and sudden self-conciseness the woman looked skeptical, but she eventually beckoned me over and introduced my to the hairstylist.

"Really?" gasped the stylist when the receptionist showed her one of the pictures. "Honey, look at me. Well, you have the eyes for it, but Miss, look at her skin! She's too pale for light hair. You all are. She'd look like a ghost. The style will work, but I can't mess with the color."

Wini stepped between us and the stylist and released all the power in her gorgeous eyes. She smiled so sweetly it made me feel like a sick, ugly hobo next to a model.

"It's a big gamble, but I _know_ it will work out perfectly. This will be your masterpiece, and at the end, no matter the outcome, you'll receive a nice tip. Does a fifty percent bonus sound alright to you?"

The vampressess left the salon to shop for their own Break vacations. No doubt Wini would search high and low for the best dresses to take to Broadway, and Mom would need lots of blankets, books, and real winter clothes for her trip with Dad to northern Alaska. He wanted to show her the Northern Lights and check in on some old friends somewhere that way. The short reunion would be bitter sweet because my family hadn't seen their friends since I was born, and I wouldn't be mentioned in the visit either. Knowing about me could put them in danger if the Montacherios decided to reacquaint themselves with the coven.

"So who are they?" asked the stylist as she washed my hair.

"My sisters."

"All of you are beautiful. Do you trust them?"

"Thank you. They've never let me down before, so until they do I'll do whatever they say."

She took me back to the chair and spun me around so I couldn't see what she was doing. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad especially since I'd never had my hair done before. I knew I would have panicked if I saw how much hair she was cutting, but not knowing scared me too. How would I know when to stop her? And what was she putting in my hair? The suspense was killing me. I needed a distraction.

'Dustin help me. My sisters have paid a hairdresser 2 strap me n a chair & hold me hostage.'

As always, he quickly replied.

'Sry. I don't want on Wini's bad side. Maria I can take though.'

'Ha. That's what they all say.'

'Will u talk 2 me ovr break?'

'Oh, idk. I many not have time bc Brandon can b soooo exciting! I'll try.'

'Damn. Dad's home. Going rock climbing now. Have fun n Brandon.'

'I'll try.'

'Try hard. Can't do ne thing n that village!'

'Oh, I'm sure I can get n some kind of trouble.'

'right. B careful. I want 2 c u again.'

Talking to him felt good and made me anxious, ready to hear more from him, and that sped up time. When he was gone reality came back like a slap to the face. Knowing we probably wouldn't talk for a full week punched the breath out of me, but forcing my vampric mind to take over dulled the pain. I kept his last message hoping it would help me survive the dullness of small towns, and I deleted the others.

At last the woman turned me around to face the mirror. She stood back and nervously waited for my opinion. I wasn't sure what to tell her though. The girl in the mirror was much prettier than me, and she pale skin looked like she had some color in it. Her emerald eyes were shocking and bright, more beautiful than Maria's ever were. Some of Christopher's sparkle had been passed along to her. She had long, wavy, new-penny hair that fell around her slender shoulders. Her bangs were straight and cut to a point on the right side of her face, but a few thin whisks were free to go where they pleased.

"I owe Wini," I breathed. Turning to the stylist I added, "This is why you should always trust my sisters."

"It's ever better than I imagined," Wini said behind us, her voice bursting with approval.

"Thank you for the trust, and as we promised," Mom said as she pulled out a fifty from her purse. "Just let me pay for this, and we'll head toward the Food Court."

"Eww. Food. I'm still not hungry," I sighed.

"Learn to get hungry. We'll meet you there," Wini said as she lead the way back in the mall.

"What's in the bag?" I asked, eyeing the large Charlotte Rouge bag between us.

"Your new clothes, and Maria's picked up some new book for you both. _Nightworld_ by L.J. Smith, _The Thirteenth Tale_ by Diane Setterfield, a few _House of Night_ books by the Casts, and _The Giver_ by Lois Lowry- an easy read, I know, but they should keep you entertained for a while if you decide to sleep!"

"Do you want me to be human?"

"Shhh! Of course not. You can't fool me, you know. I see how hard being a vampan is on you. Being like us would be so much easier, but that isn't up to me."

"Halfling," I quietly corrected her. "I think I like Halfling better."

She tried to hide it, but I saw the quick look of disgust on her face. I guess she knew where that came from.

We turned the corner and rode down the elevator to the bottom level of the food court. I saw them before the doors had a chance to open. Throwing pennies into the fountain was Christina and Katie. Christina's short, curly blonde hair bounced as she talked on her cell while her counter-part, the timid Katie listened and watched her little brother, Josh.

"Don't take too long," Wini said. "James wants to play tonight, and I'm sure you don't want to miss a chance to humiliate him?"

"Pass up a chance to laugh at former Guardian James Whitshire? It's like you don't even know me!"

The doors opened, and I easily wiggled through the crowed and made my wat towards the oblivious duo.

"Ok, Dad. I'll have Katie drop me off. Just let us grab something to eat first!" She slammed her phone shut. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, but you're buying," she replied.

"Make a deal. _I'll_ buy if you eat here," I said behind them.

They both jumped a good foot off the ground and screamed. Josh looked over at us, his eyes wide.

"Madison!"

"Oh. My. God!" Christina screamed. "Your hair! It's red! It's short and wavy! Why? Oh. My. God! He did? You? And- oh. My. _God!_"

"What?"

"You guys are out, aren't you?" Katie squealed.

"No," I sighed.

"Oh," Christina sighed, too. She gave me a quick hug and lead us to a table. "But you're going to ask him, right? That's why you did all this? He can't say no now!"

"Ha! No, I don't' ask guys out. My dad would _flip_ if I did that. He's so old fashioned."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah. My sisters and I just choose to live with our aunt and uncle. Anyway, you think he'll like it? This wasn't my idea. Wini and Maria surprised me."

"Wow," gasped Katie.

"Three Chick-filas," Mom said as she laid the sandwiches out in front of us. She and Wini sat down across from us humans.

"Thanks," we all said. Katie continued. "So, why the sudden change?"

"If Maddy-"

"Madison," Mom growled under her breath.

Wini and I both shot her a pointed glance.

"Watch it, or I'll have Stephen torture you," she warned, giving me the full vampire look. Sixteen years of that had ruined the affect on me.

"Like I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted," Wini snapped. "If the girl won't go to the guy, we need the bring the guy to the girl. Dustin is confused about us- not that I blame him.- but mystery in a girl is a good thing. He doesn't get that yet, so we must play into his typical teenage boy hormones." She winked at me. "I think he'll approve."

"Christopher doesn't," Mom mumbled.

"Thomas made this clear already. She's part of the family clan. Thomas is the boss, not Chris. Not you. Besides, since when has he ever trusted me?"

We ate our sandwiches while laughing about idiot boys, on-again-off-again relationships- not daring to mention Katie's famous one- and how this week vacation would do everyone a lot of good. The happy atmosphere melted away all differences, and my friends eagerly included the vampires into the gossip. We were even willing to take advice from Josh when he came over to sit with us.

But like all good things in life, our surprise gathering had to end. The tension between the vampires and full humans instantly appeared, and Josh became the younger nerd he always was. My lies became the most important of my life as Christina and Katie made me promise to stay in touch. Fearing the same threat I faced with Dustin- the high possibility of Stephen overhearing something he shouldn't- I promised to email if I could.

Now, at long last, the lies were over for a week! Ok, Grandpa Stephen though my parents were going to a business meeting in New York, and they were supposed to be in their late thirties, but other than that I could be Madison Reynes, me. By tomorrow afternoon I would be with my only _living_ family in a town I was almost born it, near the people who can so close to being my biological family instead of just another generation of family friends. Soon I'd be able to carry on the Evans-Storm tradition…if they accepted me. But for now, James wanted to play, and I was game.

Back at home, Dad and James were waiting for us in the living room. Thomas was probably up in his office reviewing another case, and judging by the sweet smell of chicken fired steak, mashed potatoes, corn, and buttered rolls, Elizabeth was cooking dinner for me, overdoing things as always, but I loved the gesture.

"Whoa!" James shouted at the top of his lungs. "Damn it! Elizabeth, we've raised the wrong human! Maddy, the hospital must have switched you and the _real_ Reynes baby up because you can't be Christopher's kid! You're hott!!" He stopped and reviewed what he'd just said. "That came out wrong."

"I got it, James," I assured him, my cheeks burning.

Behind me, my parents growled, and Elizabeth came out of nowhere to slap James in the back of his head.

"Fuck. Geez, sorry," James grumbled. "Was that really necessary?"

"Don't cuss," Elizabeth said flatly as she walked back to the kitchen.

James rolled his eyes and mocked her.

"Anyway, who's up for one last game before we all split?" he said. His eyes were lit up and happy.

"Can I play?" I asked.

Normally, James would fight against me playing because I was "too slow to keep up with immortals." That was a lie, but Thomas usually gave in after James tried to prove his point by kicking the soccer ball at me. I couldn't catch it randomly like that.

"That depends. Can you keep up this time, human?" James challenged.

Wini laughed at her reflection in a nearby mirror.

"Oh, James, now you've done it. My money's on the vampan."

I ran upstairs to my room and changed into an old jersey Dad once gave me. It was off-white-a faint sign of its extreme age- and was stitched in red string, every stitch crisp and noticeable. The front had a variety of white or clear, mismatched button, and the back, in bright red, thick, old-fashion letters, said Wells. Elizabeth restored the jersey for me once.

In Dad's human days a few miles outside London, he was on a local soccer team. He had several jerseys- a sign of wealth in his time- and game Mom one years ago. I used to wear it more often-especially when I used Dad's real surname- but since I was pretending to be the youngest Hawthorne girl, Wini didn't thin it was wise for only two sisters to own their "grandfather's" clothes.

I took one last look at my new look, pulled my shorter hair back in a low pony tail, and ran back downstairs. The faster I got to the field, the less time James would have to change his mind. He was easily annoyed by my mortality.

"You're playing?"

I stopped in front of Thomas's office. The handsome surgeon was sitting behind his desk, countless medical books spread out everywhere. I could tell that the dedicated doctor wanted to continue working, but I wouldn't see him tomorrow.

"That's the plan. Come on. Sure, it'll be uneven, but James always says I'm too slow and weak to count, right?" I laughed.

"Yeah. Christopher says my team could use an extra player, but you'll be playing with your parents, won't you?" Thomas smiled.

He reluctantly got up and followed me outside. Christopher and Elizabeth were waiting for us in the middle of the backyard. My grandparents held hands, and Dad let me climb on his back.

Part of the reason we chose our house was because of the unexpected treasure in the yard. A few hundred yards into the woods was a hidden trail that was perfect for midnight strolls, hiding, and exploring. Before buying the house the entire family must approve of it. Wini saw a trail leading into a clearing, and we all followed her to see it for ourselves. The long path curved around trees for miles until out of nowhere the trees suddenly ended, and a clearing four football fields long and eight or so wide become the world's best soccer field.

James already had the nets set up. Wini and Mom were throwing a ball to each other across the field. All my life I had worked on training my special eyes to too my family's fast motion, but the ball was still a while, blurry, arc in the air.

"Still can't see an easy toss like that, human?" James laughed as he raced with lightening speed to me. Mom "missed" her target and hit James in the shoulder with incredible force. "Shit. Damn it, Marí, not cool! So, now we divide? Christopher, Marí, Madison, and Elizabeth? Wini, Thomas, and I will be the other team. As always, no goalies, no hands, no using special gifts- Christopher, Wini- and no pretending you're hurt, vampan!"

We all agreed and ran out to the middle of the field. On the count of three we all ran to the ball placed exactly between both teams and the excitement began. Christopher kicked the ball out of the mass of immortals and raced towards our goal. Mom was soon behind him, waiting for her moment to save the ball from the approaching ex-guard behind them.

Meanwhile, Wini waited in the center of the field, her eyes watching her parents, her hand itching to grab her new pocket mirror. When Thomas and Elizabeth raced after their children I stayed behind and attacked the little vampress.

"Oh, no you don't!" I yelled as I leaped at her, my vampire senses so aware now, that every move I made was almost a blur.

But Wini was faster. She sprang twenty feet back before I reached a maximum height. Still, her hand was ready to grab the mirror, so her mind was partially distracted. I seized the opportunity and grabbed one of her little legs and held her hands down under us both.

"Hey! No hands!"

"Hey! No visions!"

James and Mom came racing past us, the ball being kicked at ridiculous speeds back and forth. Thomas was about to block Mom, but he paused to pull me off my aunt.

"Thanks!" she squeaked as she pushed me away.

"Head in the game, vampan!" James shouted as he shot the ball into the net.

With a sudden burst of adrenaline and determination, I sped to the goal and stole the ball from Wini. She'd already retrieved the ball from the net and was about to throw it out to my team. Before it touched the ground, I jumped several feet up in the air and kicked it a quarter of the way down the field. James was in shock, and Wini just laughed.

"I told you so," she said as she raced after me.

"Shut up," he growled.

And my luck didn't stop there. While the vampires gawked at my sudden outburst, I had made it over half the field and was preparing to make a goal.

The constant battle between the two teams raged on for hours until night had fallen and my eyes couldn't see anything clearly anymore. The final score was fifty-two to fifty-four the Reynes family-and Elizabeth.

With me hanging on like a baby money to my mother's back, the six vampires walked home trough the forest, the trees-what I could see from the dim moonlight- rushing past us. For the most part, we were all in good spirits, but James insisted that we only won because we had more players.

"Hey, I was a lot faster than you thought," I reminded him at home.

"Yeah, but not everyone says that's a good thing."

"Give it a rest, James," Elizabeth sighed. "Maddy, call your grandfather and remind you when and where to pick you up. You also need to pack."

"I'll send up some chicken in a minute," Mom added.

I tired not to gag at the thought of food, but I failed. I didn't even want to think about the week of meals ahead of me.

Upstairs in my room. I began packing my new things and favorite clothes. Once I had everything I needed on my bed I dialed Grandpa's number.

"Evans house."

His voice was gruffer than I remembered, but it was kind. How long had it been since I last talked to him?

"Grandpa. Hey, sorry it's so late. Oh! Almost ten!"

"Don't worry about it. You need sleep though if your plane comes in at… nine, right?"

"Yeah. Mom and Dad told you the details?" "Yeah, Marí told me. Nine o'clock. Salem Airport, right?"

"Don't leave me there," I laughed. "You're coming alone, right?"

"Yes. Last time I checked I wasn't married, but it has been awhile. Are you expecting someone?"

"No, but I think some dogs are… anxious to see me."

"Dogs? Oh, no! Christopher's rubbed off on you!" Grandpa groaned dramatically.

"No matter what they want to believe, I am my father's daughter."


	8. Brandon

**More reviews would be great, you know! If you don't like what I'm writing anymore, just let me know at least! Give me some feed back. The last real review (not counting my friend who's already read this) was in ch. 4! Fyi: Nyx is the Goddess of the night. If you've read the House of Night (Ms. Cast, you're amazing! How dare you quit South. Now it's harder to get extra signed copies. Grr you!) you'll know that the vamps call her their goddess. Same principle here.**

The plan was ridiculous, but, as always, it was the lie that had to be believed, not the truth. The humans from Mom's human days currently believed that Mom, Dad, and I lived in Maryland, so I had to "fly" to Salem for Grandpa to drive me back. Brandon and Coquille were only a few hours away from home, much closer than Salem and Eugene were. And did I mention that this long road trip in an old, '92 F150, and unless he fixed the problem in the last seventeen years, the trip would be without music and dry air. Wonderful.

"Hey, kido!" Come here and let me see what you look like today," Grandpa called through the crowded airport terminal.

Stephen Evans was an average sized man, about five- eight, with short, thick, brown hair and grey stubble. He was skinny like he hadn't ate much and smelled faintly of tobacco. His fading blue eyes twinkled even in the distance, and his smile was like Mom's-big and bright. I could see his flaws, and, in some weird, human way, I couldn't help but to love them. I hated tobacco, but already I couldn't imagine Grandpa without that scent. And his lack of stomach surely meant that he couldn't cook, and I couldn't have been happier about that.

"Let's see: Your mom's green eyes, height, and style. Nothing's changed there, but you've got more of your dad's hair and smile this time. How are you? Man, it's really been fourteen years or more since I've seen you hasn't it?"

"I'm good, I guess. Umm… this may be a dumb question, but have we met before?"

We walked out of the crowd and towards the exit, his arm around my shoulders, awkwardly holding my carryon bag in his hand.

"That's my truck right there." He pointed to the dirty, dented truck three cars down. "Of course we met, but I guess you were too little to remember. You were about two or three, and your dad was still in college in Alaska. You had black hair then."

"I dyed it," I explained as we got in the truck. The tobacco smell was stronger in the cab, and I was debating whether I should crack down my window.

"I half expected you to have black eyes," Grandpa laughed. "Every picture I have of you has a different color pair of eyes. They've been green for ten years or so, but every picture has a different shade of green. Was that the camera or you?"

"Oh yeah! No, that was me. They stay this green now though."

The hours passed by in silence, but I didn't mind. The silence was better than recreating my life story for the countless time.

I didn't pay much attention to the wet Oregon landscape until we hit Brandon. It was darker here than at home in every way possible; it was slightly depressing. The sky was a constant grey, and the long, then layer of clouds were almost black. The tall Oregon pines were scraggly and natural unlike Eugene's pretty, polished appearance. Even the shops and homes in the microscopic town were left to nature.

All down Main Street were little blue, brown, green, dark yellow, and faded red shops, all no bigger than our large kitchen at home. Windows allowed shoppers to glance at the freshly backed breads, newly shipped dressed, and other small-town goods. Each shop had an old, large signs above the door with the name of the shop. The names weren't creative at all. Nancy Cougar's Bake Shop, Robin and Jean's Local Closest, Picture This! I'd lived in more exciting small towns on the U.S.-Canadian boarder.

"Hey, Madison, do you mind if we stop by the Fish Shack real quick? The Coquilles down the road are having some kind of celebration because Daniel's back, and those boys can pack the food away. Hey, I'll introduce you to Kendra and Trevor Montanalo. They went to school with your parents."

Grandpa turned off Main Street and onto a tiny, gravel road called A. This town was going to bore me to death! At the end of that short, rocky, A street was a two-story, log cabin-like store. A dead tree trunk carved as a hungry bear stood by the glass doors. There was little parking spaces, but that didn't stop many cars from parking in the grass and on the side of A Street.

We walked inside, and a little girl no older than ten welcomed us.

"Welcome to the Fish Shack, Fire Chief Evans. How are you?"

She smiled, happily showing off her missing two front teeth, and picked up two menus from the hostess stand.

"Fine. This is Maddy, Maria's daughter. Madison, this is Rosie Montanalo, Trevor and Kendra's kid."

"Oh!" she giggled. "Momma! Daddy!"

I'd lived in small towns before, so there was no surprise when random people started shouting "Stephen, what a surprise!" or "though you were down in Coquille today, Evans!" I knew that they all knew Mom, too, and I'd been warned that they'd know all about me, too. But knowing and experiencing are two different things. The random shouters looked at me, they all nudged their friends and pointed to me, smiling, and whispering. Direct acknowledgment was the strangest.

"Maddy Reynes! Welcome home," cried a tall, blonde woman I could only assume was Kendra. A tall, dark haired man followed.

"Hey, Stephen," he greeted. "What can we do for you guys today? Two catfish platters? Marí's favorite."

"Catfish?" Eww! Don't gag. Don't throw up! "I don't like fish," I admitted.

All four humans gasped at me. Apparently I was in the wrong town.

"What?" the girl shrieked.

"Oh boy," I mumbled. "Umm, Grandpa, you wanted to pick up-"

"Right! I need some fish for the Coquille camp fire tonight. Gotta pick up the truck, too."

"Truck? It's in the parking-?"

"No. Maria's old truck. I sold it to Daniel after your parents married. Jerry- my best friend and Daniel's dad- said he'd let you borrow it. I have to work a few days this coming week, and I didn't think you'd want to be stuck in the house all the time," Grandpa said.

"Oh, Stephen, not that old thing! Let her borrow your truck," Kendra sighed.

"What's wrong with the other truck?" I asked quickly before Grandpa could cover for the "old thing."

"It's from the eighties to begin with!" Trevor laughed.

"It runs fine, but if you want to take my truck, you're more than welcome, Maddy," Grandpa added shyly.

I was suspicious about that other truck now, but I didn't want to be a problem for Grandpa, especially since we just met. I shook my head.

"Trevor, will you help me go get the fish?" Kendra said, and the two went into the back of the store.

"Madison, go pick up a few maps from the souvenir store over there. There's no need for you to get lost," Grandpa said pointed to the gift shop on the right side of the Shack.

I didn't get far before trouble hit. Curious about what other things a fish restaurant might sell, I explored some of the narrow aisles. I picked up a large snow globe with a carved wolf inside.

"Who's that?" whispered a boy hiding at the end of the aisle.

"Never seen her before, but so what? We're not in town often," whispered another.

I looked to my left and saw two teenaged Indians. I didn't get a good look at then, but I didn't need to to know who they were. In an area this small, the only Natives around had to be the Coquilles. Unfortunately, they seemed to suspect half of me right off as well, and my instincts began clashing; the fearful vampire side won.

I tried to set the snow globe back on the shelf, preparing to cautiously walk back to the front door, but I dropped it. The loud crash sacred me, and without even thinking about keeping a human charade, I jumped back to the end of the aisle.

"Holy! She's a pría!" one of the boys shouted.

"Damn it," I muttered. "No, guys, I'm not-shit!"

The boys' jaws were dropped, but like all trained mutts, they reacted quickly. The older looking boy took the lead, running down the aisle after me.

My heart was pounding, my human blood was rushing. My small amount of venom in my blood kept me from going into shock or slowing My legs carried me away faster than any other human could, and in a second or two I had reached the main doors. Grandpa, Trevor, and Kendra were waiting for me.

"Wow, you're fast," Trevor gasped as I made a human wall between the pups and me.

"What are you-?" Grandpa started.

"Get away from her!" the younger pup cried.

The two Coquilles stood in defensive positions on the other side of my wall. They, too, were scared of their enemy, but they tried not to show it.

Grandpa Stephen fought against our conflict.

"What's going on You Indians need to get over this stupid hate!"

"John, pría!"

Behind me, a man was running from the restaurant to the main entrance, and my human thoughts were completely overruled again.

I had nowhere to run and no way to defend myself from the grown lycanthropy, but vampires never surrender without a lover's or religious mission. I looked around for anything that might help. Humans- probably not. Outside- and let the dogs really fight? Ha! All that was left was the checkout counter- dumb, but I had to take it. Before the man, John, even came into view, I jumped behind the counter in one, fast, long, bound.

"Holy!"

"What the-?"

"Told you so!"

I groaned. Though I never hide my quickness, grace, or skin from humans, I'd never exposed my full abilities to anyone other than my parents. To let a small group of lupi see how fast I could run or how high I could jump felt like treason.

"Maddy, did you just jump over that?" Grandpa straggled to get out. I didn't want to see his shocked face, proof of the first time I'd hurt him this week.

"Do you know it?" a deeper voice- John-asked.

"Of course, I know her! That's my granddaughter."

The Coquille boys gasped. I softly banged my head against the back of the desk.

"She came?"

"Legendite!"

"Mortira!"

"Of course she came!" Grandpa was mad now. "Madison, come here. You really are your parents' child. Now, why wouldn't she come when I've been telling you all month that she was?"

I slowly got up and took a closer look at my interested enemy. John, Danney's second-in-command, was a large, muscular man with jet black hair that fell raggedly a along the back of his neck. His hands, old shirt, and worn jeans had patches of dirt all over them, like he had been wrestling in the woods. The most shocking part about him was his bright silver eyes! They were unnatural and as bright as a full moon. The older boy had long black hair- longer than Caleb's- and he was dressed much nicer. His short sleeves shirt was clean and new. He was about my height and couldn't have been older than fourteen, and like Caleb, he had black eyes The other boy was close in age and seemed to worship the ground the older boy walked on. He, too, had long hair, but he was the only Coquille I'd seen so far with normal colored eyes: light brown.

"Some of us worried that she would desert you, too. When's the last time you talked to Marí?" said John.

"You're Legend's daughter?" gasped the younger boy.

I suppressed a growl. Instead I nodded stiffly.

"Justin, Legend is a story you Coquilles tell around the campfire," Grandpa sighed. Apparently, he'd heard a lot about this so-called story. Must have been nice.

"You're really Marí's kid, though, right?" Justin persisted.

"Yeah. Hey, you-"

"Leader," replied the older one.

He puffed out his chest so that he looked every bit the part.

"Really? Ok, then… What did you call me?"

"Are you? A mortira? Caleb had a different name for you: Halfling, but it's all the same, right?"

"Ok, then!" Kendra interrupted. "The fish is eight-seventeen."

Grandpa paid for the dinner, and all five of us guests left the Shack.

"Will you be there tonight at the campfire?" asked Leader.

"After the sun goes down," Grandpa answered. "I want to show her your town after she settles in."

The two boys stared, their faces a mix of hate, worry, and uncertainty.

The short ride to Stephen's was silent. We passed more little shops and trees and houses before reaching my home away from home in the middle of town. It was a cute home I could easily see Mom in, but it also had that single-guy touch. It was a white crick and light colored wood house nestled between a long, one-story and a square-looking house. Our two-story home was easily the smallest place I'd ever had to sleep in, but I loved it. From the two enormous apple trees looking down over the front to the metal link fence around the back, I could happily call this place home.

"That's your mom's room there. Yours this week. Go upstairs and turn right. Only door that way," Grandpa said as he picked up my suitcase from the bed of the truck.

My mom's old room hadn't changed since her first high school days. The door still had a picture of killer whales, mermaids, and a tropical sunset taped to the back. The signature and date in the bottom right corner told me that was her last finished work as an Evans. The room didn't suggest that the last resident was dreaming of a blood thirsty eternity either. A white desk sat next to the door. All of Mom's old art supplies and old computer were neatly arranged on the desk in the in the drawers. The folding doors closet was on the wall besides the desk, but I wouldn't use that often. Several white shelves sat beside that. A long book case, no taller than the window ledge, stretched across the back wall until it ran into the little nightstand and antique bed. Glancing through the rows I found both Charles and Emily Dickenson, _The Odyssey_, _The Thirteenth Tale_, J.K. Rowling, and P.C. Cast's _House of Night_ series. I wondered how many I could read before I left.

I sighed and fell over on the bed. I didn't bother turning down the sea green spread across the comfy bed, but I did scatter the decretive blue, purple, and pink pillows onto the floor. I'd never understood why Mom liked unnecessary things like that. And speaking of Mom, I'd unpack later. Right now I needed to call home.

"Calling already? You can't be tired of it already," joked Thomas. He and Elizabeth were the only ones home by now.

"I'm here in Brandon. We just got to the house. Did everyone's flights take off ok?"

"Yes, your parents boarded their flight to Anchorage shortly after you left with Stephen. I wouldn't call them for a day or so to make sure they're not with our friends. James and Wini just left an hour ago for New York. Wini said she'll still try to keep an eye out for you, but that may be hard if you're with lupi."

"Grandpa's going to take me to Coquille tonight."

"I'll pray to God and Nyx that you stay safe. Now, remember: Coquille is another small town down the road from Brandon. It's a normal city with humans, but about seventy-five percent of the population is Coquille. They call Danney their Chief and Alpha and only use the Mayor as a cover. All the tribe laws exist in town as well, so non of our kind are ever tolerated inside city limits- except Maria. But not even she can cross the line to the reservation. They refuse to accept her married name Reynes. When she and Christopher came back their first Christmas together, the Pack made her go by Evans or Wells if she had to use Christopher's name."

"You know, for anti-war people, they sure do hate us- almost as much as James hates them, it sounds like."

"Ha, well, maybe. Maria told me that Antonio, the one who ran away, hated us like the rest of his people, but he knew that war wouldn't end our race. I agree. Why risk your life for a pointless war?"

"I guess that's a matter of opinion. James still supports it. I should go. It's already past noon, and I think Grandpa wants to leave soon. I love you," I said.

"Love you, too. Keep your eyes out for trouble."

I hung up and looked out the two windows on either side of the cornered bed. The road and countless trees covered the landscape. I couldn't see much of the sky either, but Grandpa had assured me earlier that despite the depressing clouds, the rain would hold until morning.

"Hey, kido, it's early, but do you want to head out to Coquille? I swear your Mom spent more time there than in Brandon, not that I spend much time here anymore, either."


	9. Around the Campfire

**Let me make this clear. If I don't get a review for ANY chapter (angry angels, you don't count.) within a week, I won't post more.**

Coquille was half an hour away from the house, but it went by too quickly. I was scared to enter the danger zone because they knew what I was, and Leader and the other boy tried to fight me. I wasn't used to people knowing the truth. I felt naked and exposed without the lies in front of me.

"Welcome to Coquille, Maddy," Grandpa said.

Unlike Brandon, who's buildings were spread out, slowly inching closer and more numerous, Coquille appeared out of nowhere. All of the buildings were made of brown stones and much nicer than Brandon's. Though it was a smaller, confined town, there was more to see and do. We passed a two-story barber shop (the top story, Grandpa said, was the owner's apartment), a doctor/ vet office, and a few different hide and material stores. Every office, store, and restaurant had a wooden sign about the door that said the name- thankfully they were more creative than the ones in Brandon- in Coquille with the English translation underneath.

Grandpa parked in front of the Hungry Bear Steakhouse, and we got out. It was dark inside, the only light coming from dim, antler chandeliers and single candles at every table, but there was a welcoming feeling all around.

"Welcome to the Hungry Bear! Seat yourself, and we'll be with you in a second!" called a woman from behind a bar.

"Hi, Aerial," Grandpa called back leading us to a little booth next to the owner's apartment's stairs.

"Stephen and Madison! I'm surprised to see you here! Did Danney invite you to the celebration tonight?" The girl was at our table now. She was young, in college perhaps, but her left hand showed that she already knew how to spend her life. She was tall and slender, her long black hair in a pretty braid. Her nails were painted a soft pink, making her bright silver eyes look even more unnatural.

"Is Danney back from Eugene? No, Jerry invited me," Grandpa replied.

"Oh. I don't think he has the right to invite outsiders. I mean, we close the rez on nights like this."

"Storms and Evanses are like family!"

"What Stephen means is, we're under the impression that Maria Evan's daughter was welcome with her grandfather," I clarified trying to look confident. My vampire side slipped through a little, just enough to send Aerial back a step, her eyes revealing the fearful curiosity Caleb had warned me about.

"Marí's blood should be ok," she admitted.

"We'll both have a cappuccino. You do like those, right? I'm used to ordering for your mom," Grandpa continued.

"Yeah, that's fine. Hey, you said Danney Storm was in Eugene? Why? Is he coming back?"

Aerial shut her ordering notebook and glared at me. Her bright silver eyes were like liquid, mercury flames, burning me, desperate to put me in my place.

"Chief Storm, to you," she spat. "He was offered a temporary job he couldn't pass up. He'll be back tonight because his son, Caleb, is also on Spring Break. I'll be nice in honor of Legend, but listen to me: Don't anger the Young Pack. Some are… let's just say they're having a hard time, and the current Pack- my pack- can't handle them. You've come at a bad time, mortira."

"What does that mean?" Grandpa growled. "Leader called her that at the Fish Shack in Brandon."

"You've already met some of us?" gasped the lycanthropy. "Tonight will be fun. Basically, it means someone like Madison, someone like the Reynes. Don't start with me, Stephen. We'll never like them, and they'll never like us. I'll go get your cappuccinos, and then you'd better head over to the rez before the police close the gates."

In our five minute wait, I saw at least ten pairs of silver eyes for every human. I couldn't believe that the humans hadn't noticed or said anything about the Natives' eyes, but maybe the Coquilles had come up with an explanation that made sense. Nevertheless, there was peace between the Indians, the humans, and us. No one said or suggested anything else rude or unwelcoming; on the contrary, many who saw Grandpa and me were happy or maybe even a little relieved. A few police men smiled warmly at us as they walked upstairs.

"Here are you drinks," said the waitress. Noticing I was staring at the stairs, she added, "There's a watch tower up there connected to Mom's place up there. My family built it when the town was first starting to form. Some were afraid that the nosferatu would come when the people came. It's a good phasing point. Catches the enemy by surprise, you see?"

Grandpa's eyebrows shot up over his cup. He took a quick swallow, probably burning his mouth, and laughed.

"I've seen people take their dogs up there and let them jump out the widow. Attacking people now, are we? I'm not going there, Aerial. I know the stories."

"You White Men have your stories about conspiracies, too, but they haven't been proven false yet. Napoleon may really have been poisoned. Anastasia may have survived. Anyway, I called Jerry, and he said he'll meet you at the house. Sounds like everyone's there already."

Grandpa paid her, and we were off again. The sun outside was sinking into the horizon. All the small-town beauty was fading with the sun, and the important residents were bustling around, keeping humans in town and helping Coquilles to the reservation. Policemen occasionally blocked roads leading in and out of town; I couldn't understand why the celebration was so secretly guarded.

The commotion and reroutes didn't bother Grandpa at all. He simply turned where the police told him or kept going down back roads. Trips down to the rez all his life must have made the transition usual to him, but I was a confused as I was in awe. The change from Coquille to the reservation was so subtle I didn't notice at first. As we drove down the road, there were less and less businesses and more and more home-shops. One house, complete with mail box, porch swing, and homey-look, had a garage-like store that sold "powder, hides, books, and all you other spiritual needs." A few more houses sold guns and knives for "guardian protectors"- whatever that meant. I even saw a consoler-house! "Phases of Time Transitions." But as the paved road ended, so did the town look.

The main part of the reservation was open land. Houses and gift shops and medicinal shops spotted the area in a large circle. A large pile of wood was built in the center of the land, and a few middle-aged women were rolling long, heavy logs to be used as chairs for tonight.

We circled around the future pow-wow and parked in front of a tiny house facing the rez and town.

"Jerry!" Grandpa called from the truck. "I want to talk to you now, you old, superstitious Native!"

An old, grey haired man stepped out of the house. He like many Coquilles I'd seen, had long hair- much longer than Caleb's though. He looked every bit the part of an old chief, but according to lycanthropy law, the current wolf was king. He looked stern, but frail. His eyes were a light grey or a washed out blue, a sign that his leadership time was over. I wouldn't have been shaken by him if he were alone. Life's not that good to me though.

"Stephen, glad you made it down here!" laughed the old man, his voice radiating with wisdom and magic.

We got out of the truck and walked to the house stairs. The two dogs in one of the neighbor's backyards jumped, barked, and growled at me. I cowered behind Grandpa, unable to tell if they were real monsters. To make matters worse, a few Coquille boys laughed from behind Jerry.

"Aw, what's the matter, girl? Are you seriously scared of some old hounds?" laughed the closer boy; his dark hair had a reddish tent.

One by one, the three boys and a small girl walked down to the truck. All three boys were about the same age as my hunters from the Shack, and the girl couldn't have been over ten. Her bright, brown eyes almost popped out in joy.

"Stephen, is that her? Are you the Little Legend?"

"What?" asked the second boy, his silver eyes angry.

"That's exactly what I want to talk to you about," Grandpa snapped. "Leader and Landon tried to jump her back in Brandon. Now, if you people can't-"

"You are, then? What is she like?" squealed the little girl coming closer to me.

"Pría!" shouted the silver-eyed one. "Pría!"

The reservation instantly sprang into life. The women rolling logs stopped and stared- not at me but at the silver-eyed boy.

"Harvey! Go!" screamed a man running across the land.

"A pría? But she's nice!" whined the little girl.

Jerry jumped between the Coquilles and me and Grandpa. Defensively, I jumped to the roof of the truck, stupidly thinking the human-like lupi couldn't reach me up there.

"You think she's normal _now_, Rí?" snapped the red one, holding the girl back.

"What's going on?" said Stephen.

"I'm Maria's daughter. Please, listen to me," I begged, all my confidence cracked.

"Harvey, I told you to go. The temptation to phase is too much, and we don't have time to deal with you now," said the man as he took Jerry's place between the tension. "Maria, don't be so trusting! Learn to know a nosferatu when you see one! Justin, Michael, don't' encourage things you don't know about."

The three boys ran away, whispering and howling as the glanced back over their shoulders. The girl, Maria, stood motionless in front of Stephen's truck, her face twisted in fear, confusion, and sadness.

"Maddy, get down from there. How the hell do you do that?" Grandpa demanded.

"Survival skills," I mumbled.

Jerry and the man glared at me.

"You're Madison," stated the man. "Tyler Redfox. Justin, the red tinted kid, is my son. The other boys were Harvey, a fully phased lycanthropy, and Michael."

The men walked inside, and Rí and I were meant to follow.

"Tyler, is Madison really the Little Legend? Leader said there isn't one because Legend died, and Landon said that any kid of a prío is a good-for-nothing Halfling," Rí whispered.

I wanted so badly to defend my mother and myself, but another close call was the last thing I needed. Instead, I kept quiet and sat on the couch in front of the little TV.

"Madison is Marí's kid; I see so much of Legend in her. As for the story behind Legend, I think only she can tell us the truth. I can tell you one thing for sure: Don't listen to your bother. Make your own opinion about Halflings. IF we survive this, we may all need to rethink everything about the nosferatus."

That was unexpected! I was preparing myself for a line of insults, but Tyler seemed accepting.

"What do you mean by 'Legend'? Dow can a legend die if you keep talking about it?" asked Grandpa as he and Jerry sat down with me. Little Rí sat by my feet.

"We don't mean a story," Jerry sighed. This was obviously a tribal secret. "We call the main character Legend and according to the tale she… she died."

"Can Danney tell it tonight?" asked Rí, almost jumping for joy.

"I'd love to hear it. I've been compared to her a lot lately, but I don't know anything about her." I tried to make my voice as sweet and persuasive as I could.

Tyler smiled at me and placed one, large hand on my shoulder.

"Danney will tell it tonight," he promised.

John and Leader rushed through the back door, eyes wide and alert.

"We just got word from Chief, " John began. "He'll be here soon. Charlene was taking her time. Anyway, he thinks he spotted some trouble a few miles from Brandon. I'm putting the city on alert, and I need a few to come on patrol with me. I want Harvey to come, if he can."

"That's up to Harvey and Leader and Caleb. Technically they would have to help watch him,' Jerry said.

"Leader, go call Harvey," Tyler ordered. "I'll go with you. The two of us should be enough to help him, right? On the way out we'll pass the news out to Mayor Bows. He can take care of town. If Harvey comes, send him to town. Bows can tell him where to go from there."

The Ancient King nodded once, and the two men left.

"There are killers on the loose, Stephen. You've heard about it on the news, in the paper. Down south of here, people have randomly disappeared. Once or twice a person has escaped a kidnapping, but they come back 'insane' as the police say. I'd be, too, if I had marks all over my head. The victims don't live much longer though. Last week, a girl was found dead. On the left side of her head they found horrible cuts, but they weren't new. Turns out she escaped her killer's grasp for over a week before losing in the end." Jerry bowed his head in respect. "We Coquilles are determined to stop it."

In record time, Leader and Harvey were back in the living room.

"Go if you want, Harvey. We'll help you when you get back," Jerry promised.

"Where are they?"

"Find Bows. He'll tell you where to go from there."

Then the lycanthropy was gone.

"Cale better phase soon," Leader grumbled. "Poor Harvey hates phasing now, but he knows he needs to. Hey, Jerry, any sign of him changing?"

"I know you don't want to go through the madness, but it's likely you'll phase before Caleb. Be strong and take courage from your name. There's nothing more that can be done now. We have a celebration to prepare for."

And just like that everyone forgot about the killers. Jerry and Grandpa began talking about Danney and the past, and Rí and I were told to take the salmon plates outside. No one mentioned the danger a few miles away or the brave men who would miss the celebration to protect us. It was odd to feel sorry and grateful for lupi. Damn Mom's open heart! It must have rubbed off on me.

Darkness fell as quickly as the spirits had lifted. In only a matter of minutes, what seemed like the entire Coquille tribe, was gathered around the campfire, everyone talking in English and Coquille all at once, like an oversized family reunion. It was organized chaos.

At first I couldn't see any organization in the way they were grouped. Adults, children, teens, and grandparents all sat intermixed, talking to each other happily. Many talked only to a certain group, who all looked a like. Taking a closer look, I saw Jerry sitting at the "head" of the gathering. There was a large gap between him and John and his family. Grandpa and I sat on Jerry's left as honored guests. It then hit me that the celebration was organized in ranking order.

Sometime in the chaos, painful howls whined above the chatter, and soon John returned, his face slowly coming back together from a hard time

Fish, bread, baked beans, baked potatoes, and a variety of sweet, sticky desserts were passed around the circle. When one tray was gone it was instantly replaced by .another until each item had been around the circle at least once. The adults watched their children with hawk eyes, but even the danger5ous threat of being caught didn't' stop some children from sneaking a few bites of food before grace. Like typical, stereotypical, Italian mothers, they slapped the little hands and scolded them in the native language. Just the angry glare of some of the parents was enough to scare me away from my own plate.

John set his plate down on the ground and stood in the middle of the circle. He looked up at the bright moon and soaked up the light. The circle was silent for several minutes until he threw a handful of sparkly dust into the fire. A bluish-silver puff of smoke blew up from the flames and spread out over the circle.

"Mother Lune, Serena, guard our brothers as they protect the living from the Night Walkers, the deadly nosferatus," he bellowed to the moon. "Calm our lost protector quickly and let us all rejoice the reunion of our _entire_ tribe. To Go and Serena we thank."

Another, larger puff of smoke erupted out of flames. John sat down, and we all began to eat.

Everything was chaos again for a while. People were talking to everyone, shoving food in their mouths, and some even felt the need to sing and dance around the circle. People would sing along and clap to the beat of the songs and dances, Coquille, English, Italian, and Romanian words clashing together . I caught Grandpa singing along with the tribe more than once. Compared to my usual, quiet, solitary dinners, this was like a wild dream, but I think I liked it. It was easy to see what Mom mean about being with lupi.

Then in the middle of dinner, everyone stopped. No one danced or sang, no one spoke, and no one ate. The big, loud circle was a ghost zone, and I couldn't figure out why. Everyone was string behind Jerry, their eyes-most bright silver or washed out blue-in awe and respect, but I still couldn't see why.

Finally, out of the darkness came a man, his son, and a woman, the mother. They entered like ancient royalty, a long forgotten king with his bride and son. The man had dark skin and sturdy muscles, but unlike the boy I'd first met, he didn't show them off. He stood tall and proud, but not arrogant, his black hair rustling like tall grass on the plains. Most regal of all were his glowing silver eyes. They were the most vivid and most powerful looking of all the Coquilles.

The woman on his left, our right, was familiar. She was the woman who interrupted Caleb and my meet in the park, but I realized something wrong, something that made her different than the other lupi. I'd been too scared and upset to notice or care before, but Mrs. Black had light brown eyes. Her white skin should've been a dead giveaway from the start though. She wasn't a lycanthropy!

Caleb, on Danney's right, showed a mix of feelings. His eyes couldn't deny that he was glad to be home, but as he glanced around the circle, pausing at certain positions, I saw guilt and fear. He paused at me the longest, his face showing resentment, his eyes showing relief, his muscles prejudice.

The three Blacks took their place in the gap between Jerry and John. John and Danney happily hugged each other like long-lost brothers united at last. They smiled and laughed a little, and John sat back down. Charlene was smiling at everyone, waving and taking the extra plates some of the older women had made of them. Caleb just shrugged at a few of his friends and began eating the food his mother gave him. Danney finally ate a few bites from his own plate and stood in the middle of the campfire.

"I've heard that it's story time, and you've all been waiting on me. Sorry about that. Why do you always have to request Legend? It's a story we keep secret, but in the current company, there shouldn't be many secrets."

His voice wasn't as powerful as Jerry's, but he held everyone's attention easily. It was calm and peaceful, and the way he spoke was like the was talking to a friend, not an enormous crowd. He didn't look at the crowd or at individuals. Instead he looked at the fire, the ground, the moon, and around, yet he wasn't a reluctant leader. Power radiated off him.

"She was like family to the Coquille people. Her grandfather had grown up with our people, so it was an everyday thing when she came to town. She used to spend the night with her Coquille girl friends, and when she was old enough she worked in town. Like her father and his father before them, she was best friends with the royal family. She and the young prince were inseparable, yet she and her family never knew the truth behind the Coquille magic.

"The tribe made no secret of their superstitions and rituals, but like all White Men, she didn't see the truth. In her sixteen care-free years she never missed one campfire, and like the rest of her family, she spoke our Native tongue, showed off her talent by reciting the spells and chants along with the Chief. Our customs entertained her- especially the Changing of the Pack. She didn't understand why, but the girl was there when we celebrated a new chief and alpha.

"The friendship between her and the Alpha was a first for both families because never before had the White Man's family produced a daughter, not since the bonding friendship. Without planning to, the friends fell in love, a relationship so close they were engaged within a year. Keep in mind, Coquilles do not believe in divorce, and as the leader of the tribe, he had to choose his bride carefully. They were sixteen, but in love. No one objected because everyone won.

"That was also the year tragedy struck. First, the girl's mother died in a horrible accident. The family and tribe were crushed by the lost. She started spending more time at home in her own town, and the Chief came to her world instead, but not as often as they would've liked. However, the young Alpha was always around the girl's town. He hadn't noticed at first, but while running though the thick trees on his way to his bride-to-be, he found a hidden animal carcass. A close examination showed that no ordinary animal killed the poor beast; it was a nosferatu.

"At the same time the girl was building a strong friendship with a new family in town. They were a large, wealthy family who, for the most part, kept to themselves. It was the younger boy, the same age as the girl, who was becoming her best friend. And the more she saw him and the less she saw her fiancé, the more he questioned her girl's and Alpha's love.

"We Coquilles would love to blame her for the mess she made and call her a fool for not seeing the truth, but since the Chief had not married her yet, the tribe forbid him to tell her their secrets. White Men didn't believe in magic and myths anymore, so she had no way of knowing what she was slowly falling in love with. She did suspect that he had secrets, though. She couldn't explain why the boy's siblings despised her so or where they went on warm, sunny days. He fed her lies, and she didn't see any reason not to believe him.

"It didn't take long for the Coquille Pack to locate the nosferatu coven, and they were outraged that their future queen was with them. They begged for her to end the friendship, but the stubborn girl refused. Instead she asked where her fiancé was all the time. Their lies weren't as convincing as the icy nosferatus tales. She feared that her love's loyalty was fading, and like all heartbroken teens, she searched for the truth.

"The Chief's love hadn't faded. He and many of his Pack were trying to catch the nosferatus hunting and hoped to eliminate the problem. In the full moon's light, she snuck out of her house and followed her lover's trail out of town. She lost him in the tree's cover and found herself lost in the middles of a wolf hunt. She was terrified, but she had seen them before in the reservation. Back on the reservation, however, there was always someone who could protect her; now she was alone. Quietly she crept down and hid until she thought the wolves were gone. After a few minutes she staggered back and saw our magic at its best.

"The Alpha of wolf pack stayed behind to catch any runaway nosferatus. Bit the wolves had just reported that the enemy escaped before the wolves could attack. Hearing the disappointing news, the Alpha phased back into his normal human shape, and the girl saw it all.

"She didn't tell anyone what she had seen-who would have believed her?- but by the next afternoon everyone in both towns knew that the relationship was over. She refused to see, speak to, or hear about the Coquille tribe, and the sudden change hurt her father. Ironically, the only one she trusted was the nosferatu. She poured her dreams and frustrations into him, but neither one reveled his or her knowledge about the mythical world.

"Over a month had passed since her spying event, and she had finally gathered enough courage to see him. She drove into town where they were to meet, and she returned her ring without saying a word. Everything she had to say was in a note she left him.

"The official breakup hurt them both, but the nosferatu helped her through it. But he was scared that he would hurt her soon, like the Coquilles had already hurt her. He decided that he could lie to her no more. They were almost dating, so it was time she knew or left. Amazingly she took it very well once the nosferatu explained that they were different than their fellow monsters, not a threat to mankind.

"Their complete honesty drew her in immediately, and before too long she was an expert in her new boyfriend's ways. The knowledge also gave her a choice: the Coquilles or the monsters? The decision killed her heart. She was just recovering from the shock and lies, and when her monster would hunt, she spent time here. But in time, she made her choice.

"Graduation had come and gone, and her choice was official. She was packing for college when the Chief broke his promise to stay away from her. He ran to her house and climbed up to her bedroom window, desperate to say good bye to his childhood friend.

"'You all told me I had a choice. You say I chose wrong, but I'm not going to change my mind. Staying here will only cause more trouble,' she said.

"'If we could put magic behind us, could we still be friends, pen pals?'

"'I can't lie to those I love. I can't pretend to be human for you or Dad. I won't be in college long. We're getting married in Juneau, Alaska, and then he'll make me like him soon. He's not allowed to love someone like me, so I'll change for him. Anything to keep you all safe.'

"'What?'

"'We wanted to get married here, but we have to leave, hide! His brother's old friends are coming, and they'll tell the Montacherios, his kings. Staying here, marrying him here, would only hurt you all more. _A nala koien, meto eutalka._' I love you, my leader.

"'For you dad, wed here.'

"It was the worst advice he ever gave. She and her monster did get married, a small service a few weeks later, but as fast as it all happened, the new couple should have moved faster. The 'friends' came the very next day, so the newly weds didn't get the honeymoon they expected.

"The Coquilles' thought a few real monsters were coming, not seven or eight. A group of three was uncommon for their kind; eight should have turned into a civil brawl. Unfortunately, the united group missed their friend by quite a bit and accidentally walked into Coquille. Future friends of the girl or not, the tribe could not allow so many monsters to enter or leave town so easily. The Pack attacked the new comers, and one of our own was lost. The battle grew larger and larger as more Pack members fought for their homeland, and the girl's new family naturally fought for their friends.

"We killed two monsters in revenge, and both sides declared to fight till the enemy was wiped out. The Pack would've easily won if the girl hadn't got in our way. She would stand in the middle of the fight so that neither side could attack without fear of hurting her. No matter how each side tried to make her see reason, she stood her ground, reciting our own moral laws back at every excuse.

"She eventually won, mostly because many of the nomadic friends left, possibly ending their friendship with the humane monsters. No one else had been murdered, but three of the Pack had been injured. One had been bitten in the final attempted fight. He died, of course, a week later. The medicine men figured that if she hadn't stood in the way, two more would've died, and many more would've been hurt.

"The last battle left her bruised and cut, but she brushed it all off, a physical trophy for her success. She said that she saved both of her families, both of her loves, from possible death. Actually holding onto the Alpha wolf in battle had spared him the worst attacks. Without her, the Coquilles may have lost a chief in battle for the very first time.

"After all the trouble she went through for us, many were convinced that she had changed her mind, but a stronger wave of pain hit us all when she and her new family left the state the next week. Out of deep gratitude, love, and respect, we keep her living memory alive and call her a modern Legend, but that hasn't stopped a few from adding a tag to the story."

Danney glared around the campfire, his eyes full of hate.

"Some say that after Legend and her husband left, on their honeymoon, he killed her; however, she rose again as a cool-blooded monster like her creator. I guess you all forgot her return, the proof she lived."

He stopped in front of me and pulled me up.

"Here is the truth! Legend's blood runs through her veins. Maria may no longer be what we hoped, but she lives happy and safe. We will not allow our sister to come home, but the past holds no judgment for the next generation. I hope our families' friendship can be restored. As long as your heart beats, you, Halfling, are welcome here, and Coquille will always welcome you for all eternity."

By the time Danney finished his story and closed the ceremony, the moon had traveled to the other side of the circle. I tried to collect as many dishes as I could to take back to a house, but many of the elder women wouldn't let me touch the plates.

"You are a guest, young fatá. Evans blood do not work here," one wrinkled woman told me as she took my stack of dishes and added them to her enormous stack. "We Coquilles are funny people. Maybe that's the Great Spirit's fault, and maybe that's Serena in us. You Evanses are like family to us, part of the tribe- especially you mother, may all the gods bless her- but you all will always be guests to us. It's tribal law that goes back to the Great Spirit creating the world: Hosts honor guests; guests don't work!"

"Maddy!" Grandpa called from Jerry's front door. "Are you too tired to drive?"

"Of course she is," Danney said, taking a pair of keys from Grandpa's hand. "Caleb and I will bring the truck over. We need to go take care of Harvey anyway."

Without waiting for a reply, the Storms got in a truck and started out of the reservation. Grandpa and I locked ourselves in the F-150 and soon followed. All that food seemed to restart my humans side, and I was asleep before we were out of town.


	10. Strange Happenings

**Sorry it took so long to update- im blowing off another fanfic for you guys so be happy! Being a Sr. means having sooooooooo much to do & soooooooooooo little time. Plus the flu didn't help much. Im back & ready to write so let's go!**

As promised, the next morning was wet and depressing. I laid still in the bed for hours until I heard Grandpa Stephen finally get out of bed. Waiting for others, especially sleeping ones, was new to me, but I didn't mind as much as I would have thought. It made me feel normal, like a human, and surprisingly, I like that idea. Already, the normal, human lives around me had changed me. What if immortality wasn't my only choice? Could I be happy growing old with a human guy, maybe starting a family one day? I'd be able to keep friends and Grandpa Stephen, but I'd lose contact with my vampires.

"Ha! Me. Stay human! What was I thinking?" I laughed before jumping out of bed.

It was still too early for a teenager to be out of bed during Spring Break- eight o'clock- but I was ready to start the day. I quickly got dressed, combed my hair, and went downstairs for breakfast.

"You're up early," Grandpa said, putting down his cup of coffee and paper. "Was it the rain?"

"No. I'm used to the cold and wet. What do you have for breakfast?" I looked around the tiny kitchen. The walls were white, and the stainless steel refrigerator, stove/oven, and dishwasher stood out. There were few cabinets, and Grandpa had filled every inch of space with glasses, mugs, plates, and cooking pots. I could see no food anywhere.

"Umm… I've got some Cheerios in the bottom left door by the fridge."

Grandpa picked up his paper again and began quietly grumbling to himself. I laughed as I hunted for my breakfast. After a few unsuccessful tries, I finally found everything I needed and joined my grandfather at the table.

"I have to work a few days this week, and today's one of them. You don't mind, do you? I can take off it you want me to," Grandpa said.

"No, no, don't do that. What do people do around here, though?"

"Well," Grandpa said looking deep into his paper. "There's the theater down town, but you've probably seen everything it's showing. We've also got an arcade and a little library, but your dad usually went out of town to buy books. Does he still read a lot?"

"Yeah, and Mom still draws. Are there any music stores around here?"

"Marley's down the street has some good music, but Dillon's music store- like instruments and stuff- has a better selection of Cds and band stuff. Do you still play that old flute?"

"Hey! Don't diss my flute. I don't play as much anymore, but Wini's making me play again. Dad thought me piano, too."

"Impressive." He put his paper down and looked at me. "So you'll be OK today? The truck's yours, and you can go anywhere in Brandon. Just don't go to Coquille on your own. I don't want you getting lost."

"To be honest, I don't think I'll be spending much time there. In case you didn't pick up the hints last night, they don't like me."

"Don't be ridiculous. Some still hate your father's family for God knows why, but they won't ignore you because of things the Reynes did before you were born. Now listen: don't leave town alone. It's my only request."

And with that he folded his paper, took a last swig of coffee, and walked upstairs. I ran to the sink and forced my cereal down the drain.

"Pros and cons of Brandon," I sighed. "I can learn about my family, but I'm forced to eat three meals a day. And sleep all night."

I didn't want to leave before Grandpa, so I explored the grounds. The backyard was open and full of boulders and double-trees with limbs so large all three free-standing trees touched and made a canopy. The thick, green grass was wet but only from the dripping leaves; no actual rain hit most of the yard. The faint, cool, wind splattered some rain in my face, and my damp hair stung against my neck every time the wind struck it, but there was a sense of freedom in the air that I couldn't ignore. In two, easy jumps I was sitting high in a split tree, one trunk behind my back, the other acting as a high food stood.

A few feet to my left was Grandpa's second story window. The blinds and curtains were shut, but the wind blew them back and forth, a visible sign that he left the window open..

"The Camptown ladies sing this song

"Doo-da, doo-da.

"The Camptown racetrack's five miles long,

"Oh, da doo-da day."

I had to bite my tongue and cheeks to keep from laughing. My sharp canine teeth sliced my tongue, and my unique blood ran down my throat. Just because my lack of appetite made blood sound less inedible, the taste was still revolting, and my small amount of bitter venom made it taste even worse.

I climbed higher in the tree and around the large branches, hoping to find the rain. I was at the very top when I finally escaped the canopy, and the heavy rain drenched me. I opened my mouth and let the cool rain wash away the blood.

I looked around the town. It wasn't as glamorous as it normally is in movies. All I could see where the thick, grey clouds spreading on forever; more enormous, green trees; and a few house tops. Sometimes when the wind blew, the limbs would move just enough to see the street below or a small piece of the town. Maybe it was the pounding rain or mass amounts of trees that ruined my experience, but I couldn't understand why kids loved climbing trees. Personally, I preferred mountains.

"Maddy! Madison Where the hell are you?" Grandpa shouted over the rain.

Hurrying to see him before he thought something bad happened, I jumped down four to five branches at a time until I could see the splitting trucks merging into one. Grandpa, looking nearly twice his normal width under his large, yellow Chief's jacket, was standing outside the back door.

"I'm here!" I shouted as I jumped down to the spilt. "I'd never climbed a tree before, and I wanted to try. Sorry."

"Climbing trees? In this weather? Why? No, how?"

I shrugged. "The rain doesn't bother me, I guess, and it was easy. Uncle James took me Appalachian climbing once, and if you can climb that, a tree isn't hard at all."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"James does what he wants. He can talk, fight, or bribe his way out of anything."

I tried to shrug it off and hoped the conversation would go anywhere else but James's illegal doings.

"Right," Grandpa sighed, shaking his head. "Well, I 'm going to work now. I'll be back by five, and we'll go eat, anything you want."

I smiled half-heartedly and jumped down from the spilt.

"I'll probably hang out in Brandon today; don't worry about me."

Grandpa didn't say anything else as he left. I watched him leave, and then I packed my draw-string bag with Eragon, my camera, wallet, ipod, and cell phone. I walked by the fridge to look for the keys and found them under a falling post-it note.

_Madison, It's an old truck- older than mine. '87 Ranger. So no automatic windows or locks. The round, silver key opens the door; the square, blue one starts it._

I took the keys, surprised because I'd never heard of two keys operating one car. I threw on a light jacket and walked out to the lonely truck. I was smaller than the F-150, and was blue like the ignition key. Inside everything was blue, too: the leather bench-seat, the steering wheel, and the dashboard. On the sides of each door was a crank the roll the windows, and even though it was old, I loved it!

I sat in the little cab and listened to the rain and smelled the faint scent of tobacco- obviously from when Jerry owned it since Mom hated tobacco and alcohol. It sounded much harder than it would have in my Acura, but my car at home was built stronger than this moving pile of tin, too. I turned the key in the ignition and tested out the radio. Surprising it worked; however, I couldn't say the same about the heater or the gearshift. It took a few angry jerks to move the stick from park, but soon I had the windows down, radio up, and truck on the road.

Rain didn't seem to bother the majority of Brandon citizens. Early morning shoppers were huddled under their umbrellas, their young children jumping in puddles and enjoying the wet. A few people even dared to drink their morning cups of jo' under the café's overhead.

I wasn't exactly sure where to go or what to do today, so I drove until I found something interesting. Sadly enough, it was the music store that caught my eye. Normally I would have said that was because it was right next to the fire station or because it was shocking red with electric blue and yellow lightning bolts across it. What really caught my attention was the small group of Coquilles laughing and pushing each other in the small lakes on the sidewalk. I'd never seen Caleb so carefree and relaxed. Even at home around his friends he seemed distant.

They stopped laughing at each other as I parked around the corner from them. I quickly turned off the radio and began jerking the gearshift into park, again with much difficulty. I rolled up the windows so I couldn't hear their howls of laughter, but they were too loud.

"I'm glad you got rid of that old piece of crap!"

"For now, you mean! When the Halfling leaves, Cale gets his car back!"

"Not anymore. I talked Dad into getting me a real car! One that works. I'm surprised though. It may be a piece of junk, but I thought it was drivable."

"It probably is, but remember what's driving it!"

The three boys nearly fell from laughing so hard. Trying hard to growl, I grabbed my bag and got out of the truck, slamming the door harder than necessary.

"No need to break it, Halfling," Caleb laughed as he and his friends followed me inside Dillon's Music Store. I refused to answer. "What's your problem? I though you'd be happy to be here. This is what you wanted, right?"

"Would you make up your mind already?" I spun around and almost hit two of the boys, Leader and Harvey, with the store's glass door. "Sorry. Are you going to be a jerk or civilized person… dog or whatever?"

"I'm not normally like that. Before I was scared. I've never seen a… nosferatu, and I didn't know what to think of you. I had to talk to you, but you seemed so much like what we're told nosferatus are like. The point is, you're here, and you know about the príos coming. So much for making the others think the area was claimed."

We all walked inside the music store and looked around awkwardly. Instruments, selves of band books, and solo music wrapped around the shop. The middle of the store was filled with chairs, cabinets of records, cassettes, and Cds. In the very back of the shop, near the instrument repair corner, was the check-out desk and a man I assumed was Dillon. I walked over to one of the cabinet label "Classical."

"You never said what you wanted," I reminded him.

"That was basically it. We may not all like it, but as lupi, it's our job to protect humans from nosferatus. The majority of the tribe is still loyal to Legend, even if they don't act it."

"Never take Cale seriously. He's just upset cuz he's still a little pup," joked Harvey.

"Yeah, and look how that's getting you!"

"Cool it, guys, before this gets ugly," Leader ordered. "I just want to know how you've never been in a truck in sixteen years?"

"What?"

"And Stephen's truck doesn't count," Harvey laughed. "You drive that old thing like it's a sports car!"

The trio laughed and yanked my keys out of my hand. Harvey wrapped one hand around my face, his fingers so large they clamped my mouth shut. With his other arm he scooped me up and carried me outside to the truck. The other two treacherous Coquilles followed, howling and laughing, eager to help the kidnapping.

"Take the keys. Leader, you're driving, Caleb, you get on that end, and I'll hold the Halfling in the middle with me," the lycanthropy ordered.

A few people stopped and stared at us, but most walked away without calling for help or anything! The fire station was right there! Calling for help wouldn't have hurt anyone.

"Grandpa!" I shouted as Harvey shoved me in the cab like a sack of potatoes.

An older man with grey hair and a cigar leaned against the gleaming fire truck and nodded as the Indians smiled. Grandpa wasn't too far behind him, sitting on top of the engine with another cup of coffee. I saw him lean down to see what was going on, but as soon as he saw the boys, he laughed and waved.

"You're going to bring her back, aren't you? I don't want to be the one to tell Christopher that I lost his daughter," he called from inside the station garage.

"Yeah," Leader answered. "She leaves Sunday, right? We'll get her back before her plane! Brandon's too dull. Where are the dog fights on the streets?"

Then Leader pulled out onto the street and somehow got the truck zooming down the road. Caleb blasted some music as Leader took us out of town. Harvey still didn't loosen his grip on me despite my attempted kicking and hitting fit.

"Calm down," he laughed. "You'll thank us for this later. Now pay attention to Leader in case you're forced to drive a truck again."

"Loosen up, Maddy. We're not racing a pro here; we're just rolling down hills at max speed and weaving on the road. We're free." The three dogs whooped as Leader pushed my little truck past sixty.

We drove for over an hour, listening to the radio, swapping stories about school or the tribe, or talking about me in Coquille- and knowing that I didn't speak a word of it! At last I demanded English answers.

"Where are we going?"

"Out," said Caleb.

"Do you want me to let you go or tell you where we are?" Harvey said. I glared. "Ok, we're going to Myrtle Point, the closet big town down south. It's not raining there, and I'm spending my whole Spring Break stuck in Brandon and Coquille."

Leader made a sharp turn off the highway and into a real city. He parked at the first store we came to, and everyone clambered out, Harvey forced to let go of me to get out. I took advantaged of the opportunity and ran down the street.

The sun felt so good, and even the fact that I was stuck with werewolves all day couldn't spoil the moment. I didn't glance at the people staring at me, didn't try to explain that I wasn't being kidnapped by the boy running after me at full speed. I jumped over the nice, cast iron benches on the sidewalk and kept going without stumbling. When the street ran out I finally let Harvey catch me. A few minutes later Caleb and Leader arrived, both panting and about to collapse.

"Damn," is all either of the two pups could say as they leaned against another bench.

"How did you do that? Madison, I have fully phased; I'm a lycanthropy! I am faster than vampires and definitely faster than a human. That was almost an even chase." Harvey sat me down and held my arms down.

"Halfling," I reminded him, but that wasn't good enough for him. "My venom is what makes me… different. I'm not venomous, so if I bite you wouldn't become a vamp…or die in your cases. It just makes me stronger and faster and… well, look at my skin. Humans don't glow white like this."

"If you have venom, shouldn't you be a… you know?"

A teenage couple walked by us, staring at the odd site. Three dark guys over a helpless-looking girl normally does cause a scene. Harvey and Leader backed up, but still stared at me. Caleb stayed beside me, ready to shake answers out of me.

"I was born like this, so I guess not. Besides, it's_ part_ of my blood, not taking over it. It's dangerous for me to lose a lot of blood, more dangerous than it would be for others, and I can't donate or accept blood. The good news is, my heart rate rarely changes, even after running away from you guys."

"Weird," gasped Harvey.

"Yeah, well, on the bright side, I can easily do this!"

I kicked Harvey out of the way and cart wheeled down the street and ended with a double flip.

"Show off," Caleb grumbled.

"Let's just eat," Leader sighed.

I let the three fill their stomachs, and I explored the city. I walked into a used book store and got myself lost in the old pages. I knew I'd been there a long time, but I hadn't expected to be there for three hours! I quickly shut the book I was reading and walked to the counter to pay for it. I stuffed it in my bag and stood outside looking for the Coquilles or the street Leader parked on. I decided to ask the book store owner for directions, but when I opened the door, I accidentally hit a young brunette women standing beside the door, her back turned away from me. A man studying an atlas stood beside her.

"What where you're going!" she hissed, her black eyes poised to kill.

I bent down to pick up the stack of magazines she'd dropped, but her smooth, white hand slapped mine away. She moved quickly, but the sunlight still caught her long, ruby red nails, sending sparkles on the sidewalk and store door. Her chocolate brown hair fell over her face.

The man, probably in his late twenties or early thirties, rushed between us and stared at me. His eyes, too, were black, but his face seemed kinder. He smiled politely and helped me up.

"Have a nice day, miss," he said with a slight French accent.

The two walked off, but not before I heard the woman say, "Perfect. How long?"

"It's about time we found you, Madison!" Caleb called from across the street and down the block.

I ran as fast as I could to them, slightly shaken for some reason. Leader took us back to the truck, and we left Myrtle Point. Brandon seemed even smaller and duller after seeing a city again, but I missed Grandpa. I'd been warned that Grandpa couldn't cook to save his life, so I'd already told him I'd taken kitchen duty during my stay. Now I just wondered what I was going to cook in a house with no food or utensil organization.

Leader parked in Grandpa's driveway even though I'd told them I'd take them home, but the three insisted that they'd rather run. From my bedroom window I saw three wolves running down the road. The middle, Caleb the next Alpha, was a gorgeous black and white husky. On his right, Leader his future second-in-command, was all white, and on Caleb's right was the full lycanthropy, a pretty grey. Not far behind them was Stephens's truck.

I met him downstairs in the kitchen. He took out a few pots and pan and laid a plate of raw fish on the counter.

"Paul Redbane, Leader's grandfather, sent that. Sound alright?"

"Sure," I lied. All I could think was _Anything but more fish!_


	11. Marked

**Ok, I realize not as many people read vamp fanfics as twilight ones, but four readers only!? And none of you said ANYTHING? I'm on spring break- what a coincidence *checks over shoulders for evil vampires* We're good- so I have the computer at last & I need to update while I can. But with no feed back you don't deserve it!**

**Not that I like it, but it's easier if I change p.o.v. for this one chapter. Introducing, Sierra and Albert (al-bear. Don't pronounce the t.)**

I hated waiting for Albert's long plans to unfold. A simple hunt with him could take _days_, but I had to admit, the victim's blood was always the best and the adventure was worth the wait. That's why I trusted him, but with a record like his, trust is probably the worst that anyone could do with him. Where my past revolved around mischief and tricks, his was built on war, plotting, backstabbing, and his absurd obsession with astronomy.

He never told me much about the old days, but I knew from his belongings that he'd been a French soldier stationed in Quebec long before America rebelled against Great Britain. Watching him hunt told his whole story. He was a warrior, the best I'd ever seen, and I doubted that the Montacherios' entire guard could match Albert's skill. Though he was fast, strong, and not afraid to bite his prey, he preferred daggers, claiming they didn't hurt the victim as much; therefore, the blood was calmer and richer. I let him hunt his way, and I hunted mine.

"You seem anxious, Sierra," my companion said softly, his slight French accent coming out more to persuade me into talking. I hated that he knew my weakness.

"I'm thirsty."

"You doubt me." He looked away from him atlas and shook his head at me. Here came that speech again. "When have I ever steered you wrong? When have my plans every lead to trouble you didn't approve of? As I remember it, you didn't mind when our target ran into New York's power plant. The city was dark for hours, and we had a feast no one could blame us for. This is a much more elaborate plan than that."

"And what do your stars say about our next meal? It's broad daylight, the police are investigating all the deaths, and we haven't drank since that lone girl from the papers. One little death isn't going to ruin anything," I spat.

He stared at me, his hard, white face like a blank stone. His eyes were solid black from lack of blood- he'd given me the last two humans insisting that his reward was coming soon. His firm arms tensed, fighting the urge to hit me. The gust of wind blew down the street, but it broke around us, Albert's light brown hair the only part of him moving casually.

"If you leave, I'll leave you in the worst situation I can think of. May the six rulers have mercy on you and make your death quick if it comes to that. Lincoln and Kennedy were easy; I was bored, and the government was annoying me. You didn't seem to mind the hot sun in Dallas. You will follow my plan, and you will not complain again."

He turned his back and "studied" the atlas again. This was all part of the plan: be new tourists taking pictures, exploring shops, and look for our next stop. Well, that last part was true, but we didn't need a map to get there. Our victim would lead the way, and then we'd travel further north until the Canadian wilderness was all that was left. It was a simple plan we used all the time, yet it never took this long before.

We'd been waiting around Myrtle Point, Oregon, all day, and the sun was inching its way closer and closer into our shadows. Of course, we'd come prepared for sunlight, wearing long sleeve shirts and hats. I was always the more risky one, wearing opaque sleeves, high heeled sandals, and no hat, completely relying on my long, brown hair to cover my face. What was life without risk and adventure? It was _my_ thinking to act as travelers instead of stalking. Hiding is fun, but flirting is sweeter. And the sun and I were doing a lot of that today.

A handsome, teenage boy, nineteen years old a month ago- I had a knack for ages-was walking down our street all alone. The sweet, honeysuckle aroma off him was mouthwatering, and I had to get closer. I elbowed Albert, cueing the defensive brother routine and winked. Albert simply shrugged and went back to a book he'd just started reading. I wasn't sure where he'd picked it up. The boy walked by, and I made my move.

"Hello," I said sweetly, tapping back into my showy, twenty-one year old instincts. "You look like a nice guy. Care to help a lady out?"

He didn't stop walking, but his increased heart rate and shallow breaths told me I had his attention. He shyly ran his hand through his spiked blonde hair. He shrugged and laughed.

"I'd say about… seventy-five percent good guy," he admitted.

"Good. They say I'm only about seventy-five percent sweet. Right now, though, I'm looking for something fun to do. What would you suggest to a new girl in town?"

He looked back at Albert, annoyance covered his face, and I could tell he wasn't happy about what he wanted to say. "What about you're friend, there?"

"Who? Him? Please! He's just my older brother. He doesn't like my… fast history, if you get what I mean." His charming smile showed he understood perfectly.

"Well, to be honest, most people just hang out at the bars or theaters. You can find a lot to do if you're a little drunk or high."

I leaned in, flirting too much for a first time encounter, but if he was lucky, this would be his last with me. I took a quick sniff and smelled the whisky and drugs in his blood. I sighed angrily, growling and barring my teeth at him.

"Shit. What's wrong with you?"

"You're exactly why good teenage wine is so hard to find! Polluting your blood, killing yourself, but saving your life, too. Get out of my sight," I growled as I pushed him into the road.

Back at the store where Albert and I had been waiting, my fellow vampire was sitting on a bench with a cup of something nasty. He pretended to drink some and went back to his book. I sat down beside him.

"Wasted," I sighed.

"Pity. I was hoping to have him. Let's go by the used book store. There's a few restaurants across the street from there."

We gathered out things and walked a few blocks, facing the sun, praying to Nyx that the sunlight didn't find us. At the store, we leaned against the brick wall and watched.

Just minutes later a sixteen year old girl, almost seventeen, caught my eye. She was beautiful and very pale, almost like us, and so graceful, but the light breeze sent her blood's smell our way. She was dressed in expensive shoes, designer jeans, and a nice T-shirt. Her bronze hair complimented her face nicely, bringing out her bright, emerald eyes. She seemed to love the outdoors, but unlike most people, she didn't go into the sun much. When she did her skin seemed brighter, almost glowing white! I'd say that my eyes were playing tricks on me, but vampire eyes are perfect.

"Albert," I gasped. "Look at her!"

The man looked away from his book, clearly intrigued by my awed tone. I heard him gasp and shove his book in his bag of knives.

"Ha ha! Sierra, I told you so," I laughed. "Are you thinking what I am?"

"My game. Cat and mouse. She's wealthy. We could get some money out of her. Legally fly where we want this time."

"Exactly, and her parents will know what's going on once they see my mark. We'll get the money long before the week's up, not that it will matter."

"I want her sooner than usual," I said. "There's something about her, and I want her blood soon. I'll go get supplies. If she goes _anywhere_ call me." I shoved a cell phone in his hand and showed him mine. "My number is on the screen. I nicked them from a happy couple this morning. Don't let her out of your sight!"

We both disappeared from sight as the girl walked into the book store. Albert stayed to watch her, and I left to steal some magazines. The classic, magazine cut-out ransom note was more fun than something handwritten. I was willing to take the time to cut out every letter for this girl, my own version of love.

When I came back, Albert told me that she was sitting in the floor reading a book. We waited for hours for the girl to come back. I wanted to sample her blood through the air, and I wanted to start tracking her. My robbery plans were already forming. I knew how I'd get her personal information, her school name, her friends' names, a way to get her alone.

After three hours she finally came back out. Holding my stolen goods in front of me, I backed up against the door and waited for her to run into me. I heard the door start to open and dropped my magazines furiously.

"Watch where you're going!" I screamed at her.

Her green eyes widened in fear or shock, and she quickly bent down to pick up my mess. The air stirred around her causing her scent to come our way. It was much sweeter than the boy's. It smelled much older than sixteen years, almost twice its age, and there was something else to it, something strong yet delicate that was keeping the blood young and fresh, like it was still brand new. We'd chosen right, but I wasn't sure if I'd let Albert drink it. To get a deeper whiff, I bent down to her level and gently slapped her hand away from the mess. Her quick motions filled my head with her scent, and it took all of my self control not to attack her then. Albert also came for a sniff.

He helped her up and said, "Have a nice day, Miss," his accent charming her, making her forget whatever oddities she may have saw.

Magazines and knife bag in hand, we walked away, planning to turn around and follow her later.

"Perfect. How long?" I asked when I thought she was out of hearing range.

"Tonight."

We took a quick detour through some alleys and back yards, but in no time we saw her and three Native American boys climb in a small, old, truck. One of the boys was driving, but I still couldn't understand why someone of her class would hang out with poor boys like them. Still, Albert and I followed the truck into a small town called Brandon.

"Forget the ransom," Albert instructed. "No one hear could afford this girl. The clothes must have been a gift or imposter's brand. We'll still take her, though."

I agreed and jumped into a large tree in the girl's neighborhood. She unlocked the front door and walked upstairs to her bedroom, a fairy-tale like room, yet still mature. She was a very odd girl. I saw Albert smile and run off back into town to find out more about the girl. When I looked back at the house, three wolves were running down the road! I had to remind myself that the lupi were only in Europe, but one of them in particular, the grey one, seemed too… mythical for my taste. A larger truck was right behind them and parked beside the girl's.

An older man in a fireman coat got out and walked inside the house. He was sixty-one, far too old to be her father. He carried a small plate of semi-cooked fish. I crouched under the kitchen window and listened to the humans.

"Paul Redbane, Leader's grandfather, sent that. Sound good?" he asked.

"Sure," the girl lied but her grandfather didn't seem to notice.

The girl started cooking to food, but she couldn't find anything at first. This wasn't her regular home, so maybe she was visiting for the week. Her mother must have married well. Meanwhile, the girl, Madison, and her grandfather only made small talk, occasionally bringing up another town called Coquille and the Indian boys she was with today. Nothing they said seemed helpful at the time, so I waited in the woods for Albert to return. He came back in a stolen car.

"She's a stranger here," he said later that night. We were sitting alone in the dark woods, watching and waiting for everyone to go to sleep, but it seemed that Madison didn't need it. She stayed on her cell for a while before getting online on an old, rundown computer in her room.

"Staying with her grandfather. She doesn't like fish, she has close connections to the Coquille chief down the road in Coquille. Her mother and the Chief were best friends, and her grandfather hopes that the kids will be, too. Tell me something useful and interesting," I growled.

"She's reckless. She's finally gone to bed, but look at her window! It's wide open despite the cold air and light rain. Besides not sleeping or eating, she must not get sick easily."

"Got your blade?" I asked foolishly. Albert never went anywhere without his favorite dagger, even breaking into the airport he miraculously got it through security. His evil smile assured me that everything was set, and then he was gone, scaling up to her second-story bedroom. In a flash I was behind him.

Her bed was right next to the window which made things ideal if her screaming woke the man. If it had been left to me, she wouldn't have time to scream, but Albert, the perfectionist military man, insisted every cut be done at normal human speed.

Albert carefully moved her head over so she faced him. The way her bangs were cut made this easier. Her hair wouldn't get in the way or in the cuts and sling excess blood around. Albert gently leaned on the girl to keep her from moving, his left free left hand holding her head steady. We both froze, waiting for her to wake or stir at his icy touch, but she only smiled and sighed. I took my position on the other side of the bed, almost having to squeeze myself between the bed and the wall, and stuffed the pillow over her mouth, muffling any screams.

Instantly she was aware of something wrong. She tried to breathe in but only got a mouthful of pillow. Albert leaned against her harder, blocking all her defensive hits and kicks. He carved his mark into the left side of her head. Her warm, sweet blood flowed around the cuts, soaking her pillow and sheets, and her screams were nothing more than whispers. Albert was on his last V when Madison kicked a heavy, glass jewelry box off the end of her bed. Albert couldn't keep her quiet and mark her, so I had a choice: let the glass possibly wake the man or let her screams wake him. I had to let the box fall, and it did wake the man.

Albert made the last notch, and we jumped out the window just as the man blasted open the bedroom door. We jumped in the car and drove away in silence. Albert spoke first.

"I tasted her blood. It was delicious, but bitter…almost like someone had already bit her! She's still human though. I don't understand. Never in my four hundred years have I heard of something like this. She has venom in her blood! I'm sure of it!"

"Venomous blood? In a human? Albert, you've been star gazing too long," I said shakily.

I, too, had wondered about her. The way her skin glowed, her striking beauty, her pale face, even the way she laid there in bed seemed alien, inhuman, but I wasn't willing to admit that to my accomplice.

"I don't understand it either, Sierra, but there's something not right about her. I can't believe I'm saying this: but maybe we've sank out teeth into something we can't chew. The sky is cloudy tonight, but the stars aren't aligned correctly. There's danger ahead, and I can't see any winners."


	12. Shock

_**Two reviews get another chapter. Again, angry angles, you don't count. To answer a question, Sierra was the woman Maddy ran into. And friends of the person who asked that, REVIEW OR LOSE IT!**_

"_You're back," he gasped._

_I couldn't understand why he was so surprised. The look on his face was breathtaking, so in awe like he never expected to see me again. His grey eyes looked so deep into mine I could have sworn he saw my soul, and his charming smile liked what he saw._

"_I said I would, didn't I?" I laughed._

"_True, but I never know what to believe about you. There's just something about you that I can't explain."_

_My heart was racing as he wrapped his arms around me. I felt safe and relaxed beside him, and, unthinking, I looked up to kiss him. His eyes were surprised again, but quickly relaxed, his lips slowly moving closer to mine. The room spun, and I had an out-of-body experience._

_I was leaning against the school's bumpy, brick wall watching Dustin and me hold each other. The boy's surprise was pathetic. Why would the other things come back without her? As Dustin leaned in closer to kiss me, I watched angrily. I had no reason to be upset or mad; it was me he was kissing after all, but I hated him! My breaths were shallow. No. I couldn't breathe! The more I tried the more it hurt._

I woke up from the dream, my lungs and throat hurting, my head searing. I still couldn't breathe, and something a lot like a pillow was being shoved down my throat. Panicking, opened my eyes and stared directly at a beautiful, dark haired man above me, his body leaning on mine to keep me still. Another pair of hands kept the pillow over my mouth, muffling my screams.

I felt wet. Something warm and thick running down the side of my head. Whatever the man was doing to me was causing me to bleed very quickly, and I think I was crying. My sobbing and useless gasps wasted more and more precious oxygen, and before the man had finished his third scratch in my skull, the scenes around me were blurring and fading far away. I'd been taught to never back down, though, so despite my wasted efforts, I kept screaming, gasping, and flailing around like a frozen fish out of water, losing more and more air.

At last I wiggled a leg free from underneath the man and began kicking, praying I hadn't put anything away before going to bed. I felt something heavy at the end of the bed, and the woman holding the pillow down shook in fear and desperation. I kicked the mysterious object as hard as I could manage under the prison and sent it shattering on the ground.

We all three heard Grandpa jump out of bed, and just as the door swung open, the two were gone, the pillow knocked out the window with them during their escape. My mid-scream was nothing more than a painful cough.

"Oh my God!" I heard him scream. He was by my side in seconds. "Madison, God, what happened?"

I took several slow, deep breaths before I could answer. All the while my head burned, blood running down my neck, near my eye, all over the bed, on my clothes. Grandpa tried to touch my head, but just the thought of it scared me. I slapped his hand away, probably cracking one of his knuckles.

He looked away from me and to my open windows. He stumbled up and leaned out the first and then crawled over my bed to look out the second. The longer he looked, the more he cried, his old body shaking.

"Is this where that bastard came in?" he growled. I shrugged,

He took another look at me and raced downstairs, still not noticing the shattered, glass jewelry box at the foot of my bed. I knew I had to look bad, but I'd never seen or heard about Grandpa being so shaken or violent looking. I set both feet on the ground and pushed myself up off the bed, only standing for a half a second before falling straight to the ground. Minutes later he came back with a First Aide box in one hand, shot gun in the other, and a cordless phone on his shoulder.

"Maddy! What happened? Jerry, hold on a second." He dropped the phone and First Aide kit and helped me sit up on the floor. "Did you fall? Say something!"

"I… fell," I mumbled. My voice was so weak I wasn't sure if he heard me. He shook his head and started talking to Jerry Storm again.

"Yeah, I know it's late, but I need a favor from some of the boys out there. Someone just broke into Maria's old room and nearly killed Madison. He broken in through on of the windows and cut her up pretty good. She's covered in blood!" He opened the tin box and threw things out until he found the gaze and medical alcohol. "Yeah, I don't think whoever did it is still out there, but I'd feel a lot better if someone checked… I'll call the police right after I take care of her… Ok, ok! I'll call now, but your boys find the fucking bastard _I_ want him! Talk to you later."

Hands shaking, he dialed again and started to work on me.

"No," I moaned. "I'll do it. Don't leave."

Once again, I was thankful that Thomas had insisted on teaching me about First Aide. Hissing, screaming, and crying the whole time, I soaked up as much blood from my cuts as I could and blindly cleaned them. I covered my head with the biggest band aide I could find and started soaking up some of the blood on the floor and on the fallen sheets.

"I don't know how they got through the window, even if it was open. You've seen my house! How do you get up this high? Wait, Madison, what are you doing? I'll clean this up. Go rest in my room," Grandpa said.

I nodded, grabbing a dry blanket from the bed, and crawled towards the desk where my cell was. Acting very much like a baby, I continued out the door but didn't go to his room. Instead I hid from sight in the hall and listened to Grandpa make a third and final call. The phone didn't ring for long.

"Marí, it's so good to hear your voice again. Someone just broke into the house and hurt Maddy in your old room… Christopher, there's no need for that! I just thought you should know! Now, Maria, talk some sense into… She's fine with me! Fine, come if you must, but there's no need."

I didn't listen anymore. I crawled down the hall to his room, and staggered onto the bed. Wrapping the blanket around me and laying down on Grandpa's warm, clean bed, I called Thomas and Elizabeth.

"Hello?"

"Thomas," I sighed. I was so happy I cried.

"Madison, what happened? Did the Coquilles start trouble?"

"No, no, it's not them. Someone just got through Mom's window, and now I'm bleeding. I don't know why or who or what just happened, but I'm scared."

He and Elizabeth on the other end let me cry and talk until I couldn't anymore.

"If anything else strange happens, or if you just want to get out of there immediately, call us. We'll pick you up when you need us. It doesn't really matter how picks you up. We all should have aged about seventeen years, so it's a risk no matter what. Call Wini tonight, and let her know you're alright," Elizabeth said softly.

"Sure," I said as Grandpa came in and sat beside. "Grandpa's here, so I'm going to hang up. I love you."

"We love you, too. " Then we hung up.

Grandpa held me for a second, praying to God in my bloody hair. He kissed my head and turned me around. He rested a hand on the band aide and the quickly ripped it off. I screamed until both of our ears hurt.

"Oh, God," he sighed. "We're going to catch whoever did this to you, Madison. I promise we will."

The door bell rang, and sirens grew louder.

"That's probably the Pack," I mumbled. "The police, too. Go let them in."

Grandpa nodded and walked off.

I heard him explain over and over what happened, but the words meant nothing. All I could think about was how bad I had to look. It was shallow, but I had to know what had Grandpa so shaken. Gathering all my strength, I slowly climbed out of bed and held myself up against the dresser. A plain mirror stood behind it, and a true, Hollywood vampire stared back.

She was translucent white with bloody streaks running down the left side of her face. Her green eyes were dull and bloodshot, her eyelids close around them. Her bronze hair was a mess and caked with blood, clumps of hair drying to her skull. Her whole body was shaking. Worst of all, her attacker had left her with an ugly set of scars that she'd never be able to cover. Three sets of sideways Vs marked my head, like less than to greater than symbols, closing in on each other. No mark ever touched, but three dashed lines "connected" the sets. The sight sent me into shock, and I couldn't hold myself up anymore. I fell straight to the ground and started crying.

"Maddy!" Caleb called from the top of the stairs. More sets of footsteps followed, and within seconds I was no longer alone. "What are you doing down there?" His warm hands scooped me up and laid me back on Stephen's bed. Another person threw a blanket over me.

"Danney, John, these aren't their marks, are they?" asked Leader.

"No, but they kidnapped ones never came back with bite marks, either, and the Counsel is sure they are behind it," John answered

"Then we've got a week?" asked Danney. "We've handled worse."

"The Reynes didn't mean us harm. It was mostly that guardian's friends," John growled.

"Harvey, Caleb, go check her room. Leader and John, I want you both to search town for information. We'll all meet back here in an hour or so." I heard the four Indians leave. "Stephen, we'll keep her safe on the rez. Bring her by in the morning. The police agree; those bastards will look for her here when they come back. Stephen, you've heard the news just like the rest of us! You know they still want her."

"Dad, there's blood everywhere, including a trail out the window. Harvey's gone to follow it, and I don't know how long he can hold himself together. He's no match for a nosferatu until I've phased," Caleb said softly from the doorway.

"Ok. Stephen, rely on the police all you can, but she's safest with us. Call if you hear anything. We'll do the same. Caleb, let's go."

A minute or two later I heard loud, piercing howls in the distance. Grandpa wrapped his arms around me and held me until I fell asleep.

Could it be true that the side I considered myself closest to had turned on me?


	13. Another Phase

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I've just been out of the mood. When I have wanted to write, little sister demands the computer so yeah. Luckily, in 27 more days this senior will be free! I have senioritis so I don't really want to do much. I'm writing while I have the energy. REVIEWS ARE NICE!**

**Btw- it's Nana ("Naw-naw") when you get to it.**

That night was miserable. Stephen's room was much darker than mine because he kept his only window locked at covered. Not even the faint light from my bedroom could enter his room because he decided to lock his door tonight, too. I felt trapped and stuck in an act I didn't belong in.

It was raining as usual, and the wind blew leaves and tree branches against the window, the cracks and slaps stabbing me like an ice pick. Between the whispers of the wind and the earth-shattering thunderclaps, I heard animal noises. Some where howls, some where birds, others might have been raccoons or possums looking for shelter in a metal box or trash can outside. Every time, I prayed that it wasn't my own people coming back for me.

I didn't sleep well either, though I never expected to. Sleep didn't stay long, always running far away when the smallest noise came. If it ever came back, he gave me the worst images, blood, fighting, creatures jumping out from nowhere, fangs ready to take a bit, human images of what I'd dreamed of once becoming. Rarely would he give a sweet vision, and when Dustin would enter my thoughts, he was the same, unromantic Dustin from real life. The dream usually ended with me angry at life and my family with their perfect couples.

Though my night was a mental hell, Grandpa seemed slightly peaceful. He didn't wake, stir, or anything most of the night. He'd stayed with me for hours after the wolves left, and when he though I'd fallen asleep I heard him clean up the damage from my room. The hours long work must have exhausted him because when he hit the sack at two-thirty, he quickly fell into a temporary coma. He slept on his side, always facing me, with his left hand on my shoulder. The warmth didn't help me sleep either.

It was night and dawn at the same time when sleep finally felt comfortable staying with me. In my final seconds I mumbled prayers to God and Nyx- taking a common vampire view that they were different people- to help me through the rest of all this. I'd never addressed the two immortals as separates, but fear can do funny things to one's head. Just to be sure I was safe, I pledged loyalty to both.

Something large, rough, and warm shook me! I screamed and jumped up closer to the headboard, already deciding which attack would be the best plan of action, but my waker wasn't dangerous.

"Oh," I huffed as I wiggled back under the sheets, my eyes trying to block out the morning sunlight. The thought of sun made me feel like a _real_ vampire, coffins, anti-God, and all that. "It's just you, Grandpa. Going to work?"

He shook me again. Obviously forgetting about last night, I groaned, wishing that the warmth was the familiar ice instead.

"In about an hour," he said. "Come on. Get up and get dressed. You can sleep in Coquille. Jerry has an extra room you can throw some blankets down in and sleep on."

"What?"

"I said you can sleep somewhere on the reservation, but you've got to get up now."

"No. I sleep now."

He ripped the covers away from me sending a cool breeze across my body. I shivered, groaned, and mumbled a few words. He heard.

"Don't talk like that. Come on, now. Do you really think I'd let you stay here alone after last night? I wouldn't even go in today if I didn't think I could find out if the police found anything or not."

"I'm up!" I cried tried to swat Grandpa's unhelpful arms away from me.

With all my strength I rolled off the bed and landed on my feet. I forced my eyes open, unfortunately in front of the mirror. My face was still as white as a vampire's, and my eyes were bloodshot either from the attack or lack of sleep- maybe both. The left side of my head was mostly crimson and crack, a layer of dried blood that must have come from the reopened cuts. My white and crimson pillow confirmed my suspicions.

I shuffled across the hall to my room to find some clothes. I knew Grandpa had spent the majority of the night cleaning it, but I still expected a mess or at least the same mess I'd made before the attack. Instead, the room was as clean as it was when I first moved in. My suitcase was stuffed full and zipped closed. The closet that had held some of my nicer clothes was now open and bare, hangers gone, shoes stacked beside the suitcase. The desk and dresser were also neater than I'd left them. All the papers and books were stacked according to size, the pens and pencils put in their separate cups, and my laptop unplugged and resting inside its case on the middle of the desk. The jewelry box I'd smashed was cleaned up, but the glass wasn't in the new trashcan. Grandpa had also changed the bloody white sheets into fresh blue ones.

Despite the complete changes to the room, I could still feel the tension and terror in the walls. The windows were like gateways to and from Hell, the bed was a coffin, and the now very clean floor was a river of blood, permanently staining my white mind. I could barely walk to my suitcase three feet away. Tears blinded me from seeing what I was pulling out. When I thought I had a shirt, pants, socks, shoes, and undergarments, I ran out at full sleep, colliding with Grandpa hard enough to knock him down a foot away.

"Maddy?" he asked.

"I'm hurrying. Be out soon," I mumbled through my tears.

The hot water from the shower relaxed my aching muscles and steamed up the mirror enough so I couldn't see the monster's reflection. The water erased my worried, and by the second rise I was able to breathe evenly. It took four times to wash out all the blood from my hair, and I would have gone for a fifth if the water didn't hurt so bad.

I got out and did what I could with my hair. I put on my forest green turtle neck and Aeropostale jeans, slipped on my Converse, and pulled my hair back in an ugly ponytail. There was no time for make-up or pain killers.

"Maddy, are you ready yet? We need to go. You'll have to eat down there," Grandpa called from door.

"Yeah, just let me get my jacket."

I opened the door and found Grandpa with my jacket over his arm. I took it, and we jogged down stairs. He threw me the keys to the truck.

"When you're Mom got married, I sold the truck to Danney. Jerry let you borrow it while you were here. I don't know when your parents will be here, but I think it's time we gave it back."

"Basically, I'm not going anywhere anymore."

I sighed. I should've known, but the final-ness of my Spring Break hurt. I'd come to meet my grandfather. After tomorrow, he was off all week, but I might not be here. I doubted Mom and Dad would give me another chance, and if I could persuade them to crowning me before college-preferably before I was eighteen- this would probably be my last chance anyway. A new round of tears reached my eyes, but I didn't let them fall.

Maybe to make sure I didn't leave him, Grandpa made me drive first. We followed a straight road to Coquille. It was the kind of road that I would have normally gone ninety in, but the old truck and Grandpa wouldn't be able to keep up. This truck already had a thing about going over forty, always whining and groaning when my foot pressed the pedal.

We passed through the streets of Coquille. Many waved or nodded as we passed, others obviously knowing what happened, smiled apologetically or looked away. Soon the town became the reservation, and Jerry's house was in view. I parked in his driveway, and Grandpa circled around out of the reservation.

Two dogs or werewolves greeted me as I locked the truck.

"Back! Give her some room, you crazy boys!" shouted who I presumed to be Mrs. Redbane, John's wife. I'd seen her beside her at the campfire.

She was short and had short black hair to go with her dark skin. She was plain, but her silver eyes were breath-taking.

"Hey, Maddy. This is Landon Amery and Justin Redfox. I'm Marilynn Redbane by the way. You look dead on your feet. Umm… well, Jerry's over at Danney's place with most of the others. Maybe Nana can patch you up, too," she said.

Landon, a completely brown wolf, and Justin, looking more like a weirdly shaped red and white fox than a wolf, trotted away towards a small forest behind the reservation, and Marilynn took my hand, leading the way to the Black house.

All the houses here must look the same because at first I though maybe she'd lead me n a circle, somehow moving the old Ford to another driveway, but Jerry's house didn't have a porch swing like this one. Other than that, I noticed no difference from Jerry's home to Danney's. All that was missing was the Ancient One looking over his land.

"I should warn you," Marilynn said as we stopped in front of Danney's front door. "Eutalka, Leader, fully phased last night. He's only been human for about an hour now, so we've got him over here. Danney and John and Caleb have been trying to help him all morning, and our medicine woman, Nana, is cleansing him and all that."

"O…k?"

"He won't hurt you," she lied. The truth was _clearly_ written all over her face. "We won't let him. Charlene still doesn't know about all this though. Danney _says_ he'll try to tell her again after things calm down with Eutalka, but… well, you'll see. She's a very practical woman. A good queen, but zero belief in magic. She and Nana are into it again."

"Fun," I halfheartedly laughed. Oh boy.

Danney's little house was crowded. His living room surprisingly had a sofa, coffee table, lamps, and a TV even though they technically didn't live here anymore. They must not have planned to stay in Eugene long. The kitchen was almost made from the living room, taking up a large corner and shoving a refrigerator, island, cabinets, sink, and oven into the tiny space. Pots hung above the island, and a rack of wet plates were drying next to the fridge. The back of the house opened up to a porch and yard. At the far right was a narrow hall where the bedroom must be.

"This isn't normal. The Alpha almost always phases first. Why is Leader phasing now? And Harvey?" angrily asked Tyler Redfox from the kitchen. He, Jerry, John, and Danney were all gathered around the island.

"I hate to say it, Danney, but what if Caleb _can't_ fully phase? Charlene's not one of us. That could be the problem," John sighed.

"Ridiculous!" shouted Jerry. If he can't become a lycanthropy then why can be become a wolf?"

"He's a half-breed," John explained.

"Almost makes sense," Tyler agreed. "Look at Madison. She's not human, yet she's far from being a vamp."

"It doesn't take two to make a werewolf," Danney growled. "Andrei, Eutalka the first, married a Coquille when lupi didn't exist on this side of the world. That's how we're all here. Caleb's eyes are darkening. He doesn't have long now."

"Out, you non-believer! You'll taint the magic at work with your stubbornness!" screamed a very old woman from down the hall.

"You can't tell me what to do in my own house!" Charlene roared. "I thought it was against tribal law to disrespect the queen."

"Your power is fading and limited. I doubt you have a moon left in you!"

Charlene stormed out the hall, angry as hell. She threw her hands up in the air and muttered gibberish. She sighed, glared at her husband, and jumped when she saw me and Marilynn.

"Oh! Maddy, oh my, sit down before you fall."

The men noticed me for the first time.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but we couldn't find them last nigh," Danney said softly as he rummaged around the kitchen pulling out a bowl, spoon, and cereal. Charlene was ready with the milk.

"I hope you like Life," she said smiling as she set the full bowl down on the coffee table. Marilynn already had a blanket over me before I could really sit.

The Coquille all sat down in the living room in silence. I finished my breakfast and waited impatiently for some sort of news.

"Are your parents coming?" Danney finally asked when I'd finished.

"Yeah, but they're in northern Alaska right now, so it may take a little while to get a plane or car. They weren't near any civilization last night."

"Tell us when they're close. Your attackers won't expect you to move again, we don't think, so getting you out of the area is best. I'm assuming your father doesn't want you to…?"

"The crown? Nope. I have to go to college first. At least that's their plan."

"You expect sooner?" asked John. Charlene looked at her husband, puzzled.

"Hope."

"Like mother like daughter," Tyler sighed. All four men laughed a little then looked back at the hall.

Harvey and Caleb walked up, both looking like they hadn't slept at all last night. Behind them was probably the oldest looking woman I'd ever seen. She had long, wild, grey hair that didn't look like it had met a comb before, and her washed out skin was nothing but wrinkles. She wore only animal skins and moccasins; a turquoise and obsidian necklace. A large seashell acted as the special pendant. She looked more like the witch from _Into the Woods_ than a Native American. Well, lupi did strongly believe in magic…

"He is sleeping now, and shouldn't wake up until exactly twelve o'clock. I then expect Prince Caleb and New-Third Harvey to stay with him all day. Harvey, you remember the change. It's not pleasant to have to belong to someone that isn't there. He feels lost, and could snap at any time. Who is this?" she shrieked seeing me for the first time.

"That is Madison Reynes Hawthorne, the Halfling," Caleb said rudely.

I was tired, my head still throbbed, and I'd lost so much blood the night before that I couldn't stay focused, but I'd _had_ it with him. Thomas had told me injury after countless injury when I was little that it was easier for me to lose my blood than my venom. More venom meant it was easier to lose myself in my darker side. Now I was practically a living Queen!

I jumped off the couch and onto _Prince_ Caleb's shoulders, knocking him back against the corner of the hall. Without meaning to, I tried to growl, my fists tightening around his shoulders, drawing blood and possibly fracturing the bones. My knees were buried deep into his stomach and lungs, pinning him down without air or an escape. I could've killed him then, but I'd forgot to add in the lycanthropy at his side and the six others in the room.

Harvey kicked me off him not even a second after my perfect landing, and in another quick turn he Caleb completely free. But I was strong and pissed off. I faked a jump and raced under Danney's instinctive top guard. Harvey was shaking, losing control of himself, talking himself into becoming my greatest enemy, Danney was trying to stop me without hurting me, his way of thanking Mom for his life, and Nana was changing. Her attack was the most successful.

"_Congelato pietra!_"

My body felt like it'd be turned to hot lead. I couldn't move my limbs, and breathing became a chore. I could blink, but the lack of sleep couldn't keep them open long, and I could move my mouth, but it was either talk or gasp for more air.

"Stop!" Danney shouted as everyone backed away from me. "Nana, release her."

Nana glared at her chief for a long time, never blinking, never breathing. Without looking at her captive, she reversed the spell and set me free.

Air rushed into my lungs, and I wheezed. My muscles jumped from shock, and my head spun. Slowly, using much more caution than I'd ever had to, I got up on all fours and looked up at the witch.

"Nana, will you take care of Madison now? She's lost a lot of blood, and her scars need much attention," Danney asked.

"You ask me to care for the miniature pría? You are not my Alpha. My leader ended before Jerry was born!"

"That's because you're older than dirt, you old bat," Jerry muttered.

"I, your chief, ask you to tend her cuts," Danney announced.

The old witch glared at him again, but sighed in defeat.

"As you wish, my lord."

"The danger is hitting here at home now. I want this ended _now_! I don't want the younger Pack to phase today. Town kids need to stay in town; rez kids stay here. Cale, Harvey, stick around Leader today, help him out. I want three or four lupi around Brandon. Coquille should be fine, but someone needs to talk to Bows about what's going on. Make sure he knows the Reynes will be coming before too long. The reservation is also safe.

"Maddy, you need to get out of here as soon as possible. I'm assuming that your attackers don't know you're here, and I'm hoping that leaving the area all together will throw them off. But we don't know how much they know about all this. I want two lupi in Eugene, and ten circling Eugene, Brandon, Coquille, and the reservation. Generals and I will meet with the Ancient Ones at one. The wives need to meet, too. Charlene?"

"You think they'll come here to find her?"

"Maybe." Several lupi cringed at the thought.

"Ok. We'll meet at the circle about two?"

"Great. Caleb and Harvey, when Leader wakes up, take him to Guiana and have her look at your eyes. They're so black now that it can't be long." Danney ordered.

Everyone left, leaving me with just the witch and human.

"Maddy, what kind of Jello do you want? I've got orange, lemon, lime, grape, and this red stuff… cherry, I think?" asked Charlene as she dug around in the kitchen again.

"Umm… orange is fine," I replied.

"You're not human," Nana accused. "yet, you're not the undead. The spell should have complete paralyzed you, not risked your life or had no affect at all." She pushed me back against the couch and sprinkled some power over my cuts. "Your heart is so slow and pumps so hard. Is this normal?"

"It's not normally this slow, but it's never human speed."

I felt like a traitor, revealing secrets to an outsider, especially one who almost killed me. No one except Thomas really understood how I worked biologically, and the thought of lycanthropy magic trying to cure me terrified me.

"Hmm," was her only reply.

After about twenty minutes of tsking and rubbing and washing sand off me, she was done- with my head at least. She'd started working on a potion full of seaweed, powder, herbs, clovers, and other unidentifiable things.

Charlene gave me a large glass of water.

"The Jello will be ready this afternoon, and" she dropped her voice to a whisper, "drink that crap she's giving you then chug the water. After she leaves I'll get you whatever you want. Blame Daniel."

I smiled until I saw the muddy substance waiting for me in Nana's mug. She grinned as she offered it to me. Bravely I took it and took a small sip. It took all my will not to throw it up in her lap, but her faded, grey eyes threatened me. In three humongous gulps I swallowed the tonic and shoved the mug back at her.

"It will restore your strength. Rest, and you'll be fine when you wake," she promised as she packed everything back into her little, animal skin-purse. "My queen," she said softly as she left the house.

I was asleep within minutes.


End file.
